Nightmares Are Only As Real As We Make Them
by MultiAnime23
Summary: When our favorite celestial mage gets kidnapped, it's up to Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail to save her. But with Lucy in the clutches of a twisted puppet, will her nakama be able to save her in time? Rated M for torture and graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to to read my story. i was reading a coupl of fanfics and i got inspired enough to write my own! So without further ado, let's get on with it!**

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Team Natsu had taken a job to dispatch some robbers. They had been rewarded handsomely and were headed back home. The town wasn't far from Magnolia, so they had decided to walk, much to Natsu's relief. They had just finished packing up camp and were headed back when it happened. Lucy and Happy were arguing when Natsu stopped, his face turning serious as he scanned the area. Wendy had picked up on it too and had also stopped and began looking around. The others stopped once they realized the dragon slayers were on alert, shifting into defensive stances. However, even the dragon slayers had little time to react when explosions suddenly happened around them. Everyone just managed to dodge, but they were separated further into the forest. Lucy groaned as she slumped against the tree she'd been knocked into. Her keys warmed in warning and she rolled to the side, dodging a blast that shattered the tree. She glared up at her attacker, dodging another attack while simultaneously unraveling her whip. She cracked it once, lifting her other hand and activating her magic.

Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!" She pointed the key at her chest, also activating her start dress as Loke appeared at her side, already in a battle stance.

"How many are there?" Lucy shook her head, keeping her focus on her target.

"Not sure. They launched explosives at us and everyone's separated. I need to hurry and finish this so I can link back up with the others." Loke nodded and charged, engaging the man. Lucy fought from a distance, using the combination moves they'd practiced. They took the man down easily, but Lucy kept her guard up. Something wasn't right about all this. Loke shared similar thoughts as they ran through the forest. The first of their teammates they encountered was Wendy. She was holding her own against her attackers, and she was finishing off the last one when Lucy and Loke burst into the clearing. Wendy turned to them and smiled, taking a step forward when a magic circle appeared under her feet. Shocked and scared, Wendy reached out a hand to Lucy, unable to move. Lucy didn't even realize she'd surged forward, managing to push Wendy out of the circle just as it glowed brightly before disappearing, taking their favorite celestial mage with it. Wendy stared in horror at where the circle used to be, still sprawled on the ground.

"No! LUCY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will mainly be focused on Lucy, but I'll try not to neglect the other characters too much. As always, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy groaned as she awoke, blearily looking around. She was in a small cell, rusted metal bars preventing her escape. Slate grey walls made up the sides and back of her prison, and the hallway outside was just as devoid of color. Light lacrimas lined the walls at intervals from what she could see, and a constant drip alerted her to the slowly growing puddle in the corner of her cell. She shifted to a sitting position, slowly moving her limbs to check for damage. Other than some bruises and scrapes she got from slamming into that tree there weren't any.

"My keys! Oh, Aquarius is really gonna kill me this time…" More importantly, she didn't have a sure-fire way out of this place. Her whip was missing too. _Guess I'll just play along until there's an opening._ Lucy made herself as comfortable as possible on the concrete floor, sighing. _I wonder what they wanted with Wendy though? Then again, her healing and wind magic has been getting stronger. Maybe they wanted that?_ She was broken from her musings when the sound of heavy footsteps reached her ears. A shadow danced across the walls as the man grew closer, finally revealing him when he stopped in front of the bars. He was average height with light brown hair and deep blue eyes that sparkled in sinister intent. He wore simple brown pants and a white shirt, synching the outfit with a dark brown leather belt. In his right hand he carried a wooden staff, but the dark magic pulsing from it let her know it was by no means ordinary. The man cleared his throat, drawing her attention.

"You did well saving little Wendy, just as we expected." Lucy's eyes widened before she quickly schooled her features into a look of indifference.

"So your goal was me all along? What would you want with me? I'm just a weak celestial mage." Lucy knew that wasn't true, but she didn't need this creep to know just how strong her powers had become.

"Perhaps. But your potential is enormous. It must be with so many golden keys. Yes, you'll be perfect." He snapped his fingers and black, inky chains rose from the floor, latching onto Lucy and dragging her down. She struggled and glared at the man as the floor began swallowing her whole. The man smirked at the fury in her eyes, tipping his staff to her. "So feisty. Good. You'll need that for what we have in store for you." The last thing she heard was his cackling before her world went black.

* * *

Natsu had never been so furious in his life. He didn't blame Wendy. He almost did at first, unable to help the accusation that flashed in his mind when he first heard the news before he squashed it. He knew it wasn't her fault. After all, she was the original target of the surprise kidnapping. He felt guilty for the brief accusation that died on his lips when he heard the _full_ story. Now everyone was gathered back in the guild, brainstorming where Lucy could be. Natsu had originally intended to follow her scent, but it stopped where Wendy had explained the magic circle had been, so that idea was out. Erza suggested search parties, but no one knew where to start. Everyone was shouting over each other with suggestions, worry for their friend clear in their tones. Makarov finally calmed everyone down by slamming his mug down on a table. The guild grew quiet, turning to their master. He stood on the bar counter, addressing everyone.

"The first thing we need to do is find out _who_ took Lucy, so we can find out _where_ she is. Levy! I want you and Freed to go back and study the imprints the magic circle left and see what you can find out. Natsu and Gajeel I want you two to go with them and see if you can find anything scent wise. Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy will go back to that town and see if anyone suspicious had come through in the last few days. They struck as you all were headed back so someone must've been tailing you, even if they were doing magic to do so. Once we have more information we can make plans for a rescue mission. Lucy is a strong capable mage of Fairy Tail. She's strong enough to survive until we can bring her home!" Deafening cheers followed his speech, everyone dispersing to handle the tasks given. Natsu locked eyes with Gray who had clasped his shoulder.

"It's Lucy we're talking about here. She'll be fine fire breath." Natsu nodded, his eyes conveying what his mouth would never say. Gray smiled and bumped his shoulder before turning away, his own assurance shining in his eyes that would never make it past his lips. The two may always be rivals, but in times of need they always knew what to say to get the other back on track, even if it was never spoken aloud. Juvia flashed a smile at Natsu as she headed through the doors.

"Love rival will be fine! Juvia wouldn't be surprised if she broke out before Fairy Tail found her and apologized for worrying everyone." Natsu grinned, easily agreeing.

"Why do you call her that anyway? She doesn't like Gray like that and everyone knows it." Juvia grinned wider.

"Juvia is just waiting for Lucy-san to admit her feelings for Natsu-san and hopes that if Juvia calls her love rival enough Lucy-san will slip and admit to her feelings for you." Natsu sputtered, cheeks warming – and not from his fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy groaned awake, finding she was in an arena. Confused, she glanced around. The arena was one huge dome, dirt crunching under her boots. There was a single viewing box in the center, but much too high to get to from the arena. It was a dirt brown color, almost melding completely into the surrounding walls if she hadn't noticed something sparkle behind the glass. Lucy, suspicious, patted her hips, the warmth of her keys only serving to set her nerves on fire. _Why are they letting me keep my keys but not my whip? What is going on?_ Two entrances broke the monotony of the walls. Both had iron bars in front of tunnels. She didn't see anything in there, but the sight alone was enough to ramp up her apprehension. _Surely this isn't what I think it is..._ A light lacrima shone near the box seat, revealing a stage she hadn't noticed before. An older man stood there, flanked by two men dressed in finely tailored suits. The man stood in front of the microphone, clad in simple jeans and a white t-shirt underneath a simple lab coat. He smiled down at her and raised his arms dramatically.

"Welcome to the first round of Death Match! Our challenger this time is a _very_ special guest." Lucy raised an eyebrow, but widened her eyes once tv lacrimas appeared from nowhere, deafening cheers emanating from the screens. The man in the lab coat gestured to the entrance to his left, which was slowly rising. "You may know her as Lucy of Fairy Tail, and while I know some of you are skeptical of her magical prowess thanks to the Grand Magic Games, but I have it on good authority that if Flare hadn't cheated, our blond wizard here would have easily won the fight. But if you won't take my word for it..." Everyone turned their attention to the creature slowly emerging from the darkness. It crawled forward on four legs like a lion, but horns protruded from its head in twin spirals. It had the black fur of a panther, but the face was more reminiscent of a Wyvern. Lucy, as well as the audience, had no idea what the creature was, but when it let loose a powerful roar no one questioned how deadly it could be. The beast crept closer, beginning to circle Lucy as the announcer stepped back, fading from sight. She kept eye contact, slowly reaching for her keys. The beast caught her movement and dashed forward, grazing her arm as she threw herself to the side. She hissed in pain but rolled to a crouch, pulling a gold key from her ring.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" A door bell rang forward and Taurus materialized next to her, wasting no time before engaging the beast. He bought her time as she activated her Sagittarius star dress and summoned Virgo. Lucy darted back, sweeping her eyes across the arena until she found a slightly raised platform. She perched on the platform, locking on to the beast as Taurus and Virgo kept its attention. The beast roared in frustration as it swiped at Taurus, who blocked with his axe and snarled himself.

"Taurus! Virgo! Move!" Her spirits jumped back as she let an arrow fly, which transformed into three in the air before making contact with the monster. It roared as it fell to the side, its eyes opened in an unseeing glare. Lucy panted as adrenaline continued to course through her veins, and she dismissed her spirits. Cheers erupted from the audience she had forgotten was there. Dark shadows appeared from the corners of the arena and sank the slain beast into the floor. However, the left entrance stayed open. More beasts emerged from the tunnel. Lucy raised two more keys, her eyes blazing in determination.

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

* * *

 **So there's chapter three. What did you think? Poor Lucy is being forced into death matches, I wonder how that'll wear on her? As always thanks for checking out my story! See you next chapter!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy panted, her keys back on her ring. Blood was splattered on her cheeks, legs, and one of her arms. She was disgusted, but there was no time to think of that now. One last creature stood tall, eyeing her warily. Lucy was running dangerously low on magic power, but if she pushed herself _just_ a bit harder she could end this. _None of Fairy Tail would give up. I can do this._ She switched to her Aquarius star dress, eyes never leaving the creatures'. It roared and charged forward, and Lucy leaped, spinning around it in midair as she put out her hands. _Please work. Please work._

"Water lo-" An over sized claw swatted her from the air. She hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop. Dazed, she turned back to the creature, and realized what had hit her was in fact it's monstrous tail. It was barbed at the tip and curved outward with a smooth center. _You've_ got _to be kidding me! They have_ tails _too?!_ Lucy wasn't able to move fast enough as the monster darted forward, locking powerful jaws around her left ankle. It tossed her to the side, taking a chunk of flesh with it. Lucy screamed as she sailed through the air, twisting just enough she saved anything vital from the impact. Blood pooled around her ankle, and she struggled to concentrate on the battle. _I need to end this quick, but how? Urano Metria takes too long to charge. I can try water lock again, but I'm not sure how long I can keep that up._ She stayed slumped against the wall, hands shaking as she once again locked eyes with the creature. It stalked toward her slowly, believing it had her. Lucy threw the last of her power into the attack, praying it would be enough.

"Water lock!" The creature thrashed inside a sphere of water, its glares turning fearful as it fought to breathe. Lucy refused to let up until its eyes closed and it slumped, signaling its unconsciousness. As soon as it hit the ground - so did she. She barely registered the announcer barking orders or the thunderous applause of the audience.

* * *

As the guild continued their search, the atmosphere became more and more gloomy. Lucy was the light of Fairy Tail, and with everyone on edge as the days turned into weeks, it was no wonder the rambunctious guild was so somber. After returning from searching the woods and the town, the mages came back defeated. Although the magic left behind was strong, no one could get a lock on who it belonged to. It didn't reek of a dark guild, and they knew it wasn't a slave trader. The answer came surprisingly from Gajeel, who'd gone undercover to see what the underworld knew. He burst into the guild hall, nearly ripping the hinges off the old doors. His expression was grim as he held up a lacrima.

"You guys will want to see this." Mira silently hooked it up to the guild lacrimavision, so everyone could see it. When she flipped to the channel Gajeel specified, everyone was shocked and horrified to see Lucy standing in an arena, a man in a lab coat gesturing wildly as he spoke.

"What the..."

"At least she's alive." The guild quieted as a creature stepped on screen. The guild watched, transfixed, as Lucy fought for her life. No one could help the pulse of pride that went through them at how well she handled the fights, but it became obvious after awhile that she was running low on magic. When she fought and won against the last creature, the pride they felt was replaced with white hot fury at the damaged state she was in. Juvia sighed in relief as she watched her friend use her move.

"Juvia is glad she taught Lucy-san that move." Natsu glanced sideways at her, but couldn't help agreeing. That move saved her life. The screen went dark as soon as Lucy collapsed forward and the announcer shouted that was the end of the first round. Everyone was reeling, unable to form words as they processed this new information. Levy stepped forward, her eyes blazing.

"Play it again." Everyone gaped at the Solid Script mage.

"You want to watch it again?!" Levy raised a hand, her expression fiercer than anyone had ever seen.

"Play it again so we can look for clues. I didn't see any natural light coming in, so they must be keeping her underground somewhere." The guild nodded but Mira muted it, no one able to take hearing Lucy's scream again. Gajeel's rough voice gained the attention of his guildmates once more.

"Wait...I know that man." Everyone's head snapped to look at him. He frowned but continued. "He goes by the Game Master. Jose used to work with him. But he hasn't been on the scene since Phantom bit it. What's he planning?" Makarov stepped forward, his voice eerily calm.

"Do you know where he hides?" Gajeel nodded, straightening.

"He has a few haunts I know of. I can give you a list but I can't guarantee he's still there." Makarov nodded and hopped on the bar counter.

"Alright brats. It's time to see our new friend." Natsu punched his flaming fist into his palm as the guild roared. _Hang on a bit longer Luce. We're coming._

* * *

 **And that's chapter four! Looks like the guild might have a lead, but who knows? Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy awoke back in the cell she started in. Her ankle was healed, answering one of her questions. _Okay...so they're keeping me alive. Just what are they planning? And how can I get out of here?_ She sighed and pressed further into the wall. A fanged smile flashed in her mind and she sighed. _I'm not sure I can be optimistic about this situation for long guys..._

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?! We saw you!" The man shivered as he cowered further. Usually Erza would step in, but she had no pity on criminals. Team Natsu was currently in one of the Game Master's offices. It had been a stroke of luck that they came to the location he happened to be at. Natsu had let Erza go first in the questioning, but when he stubbornly refused to answer their questions, she stepped back and let him take over. Gray stood guard by the door in case he tried to call for backup. Natsu snarled and snatched the man from his chair, slamming him against the tapestry covered wall. "Stop stalling and tell us _where she is_." The man cowered further as Natsu lit his hand on fire, drawing it dangerously close to the man's face. He squeezed his eyes shut as he began to sweat.

"I d-don't know! I was just tasked with getting her!" Natsu snarled and snapped his teeth as he brought his fist closer.

"Where was the drop site?!" The man shivered and clenched his teeth.

"If I tell you he'll kill me! P-please! Have mercy!" Natsu's reptilian eyes narrowed, a cruel smirk twisting his lips.

" **Have mercy? Start talking before I lose my patience."**

"F-fullbright! I was told to send her to Fullbright! That's all I know, please!" Natsu dropped the man unceremoniously to the ground, turning his golden eyes to his team. They stepped back in alarm, having never seen this happen before.

"Natsu...your eyes...?" Natsu scoffed and brushed past them.

" **Natsu wasn't getting results, so I took over. Now hurry up. Fullbright is two days if we take the train.** " The others nodded, disregarding the sniveling man rocking on the floor.

* * *

Lucy was forced awake by a whip snapping through the bars. They had thrown her back in the arena, that fight not lasting as long as the first. She glared at the man in the lab coat, who had introduced himself as Dr. Hope, which Lucy found ironic since there was nothing hopeful about the man or her situation.

"What do you want?" He chuckled and snapped his fingers. Lucy braced herself for the shadows to grab her, not expecting anti-magic cuffs to shoot from the ceiling and attach to her wrists. They receded back into the ceiling, forcing her to her feet to lessen the sudden strain on her shoulders. Dr. Hope entered her cell and approached her lazily, turning her face this way and that.

"Simply marvelous. Still such fire in your eyes. However, they'll be burning for an entirely different reason soon. You didn't think we put you in those fights simply for amusement did you?" Lucy's eyes narrowed as two more people entered the room. "If we're going to succeed, the protection you get from your magic is going to need to be gone." Lucy, catching on to what they were trying to do, began wildly thrashing in his hold, managing to land a few kicks before more restraints emerged from the wall to hold her still.

"Stay away from me!"

"Did you know? Celestial mages are one of the most powerful, because their magic is so versatile. Not only can you summon other beings, you can cast your own spells and channel your magic into objects, much like you do when using your whip. Celestial beings aren't the only things you can summon, and with all that magic flowing through you, you're just what we've been waiting for." The other two men stepped forward, one raising his hands toward her as he began chanting under his breath. Lucy felt something slithering around her mind, pressing on her mental barriers. Lucy clenched her eyes shut and concentrated on holding them strong, but with her magic so depleted it was hard. The other man raised his left hand, a blazing blue whip uncurling from his palm. Barbs sprouted from it, so when he cracked it towards Lucy it wrapped around her and dragged through her skin, droplets of blood falling to the floor. She clenched her teeth to prevent the scream bubbling in her throat, continuing to focus on protecting her mind. The man cracked it again and she flinched, biting her lip so hard it bled. Again and again he hit her, so much so that a blood puddle was quickly forming under her feet. Exhausted, Lucy used what little strength she had to reinforce the barriers protecting her mind before she opened her mouth and screamed, her body jerking in vain with each blow.

* * *

 **Whew boy it's starting to get intense! I wonder what they want Lucy to summon? And Fullbright is a town I made up, not something that's canon, but if it is more points to me lol. I also included Natsu's inner dragon because I love the idea of him. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy drifted in and out of consciousness, slowly losing the battle for her mind. She felt the pressure grow every day, though she wasn't sure how much time had passed. They kept her chained in her cell as they worked on her. She held on as well as she could, focusing on memories of her friends and her spirits to keep them out. However, they weren't pleased with her continued resistance. Dr. Hope entered the cell, trying in vain to keep himself collected. He brought the whip lackey with him, as Lucy had never learned his name. A young woman entered her cell as well, Lucy raising an eyebrow in interest at the new face.

"It seems you still have too much fight left in you. I was going easy on you, but I see we'll have to break and remold you to fit our needs." He stepped back and the other man stepped forward. This time, however this time knives floated in the air above him. He plucked one from the air and turned her slightly to the side.

Lucy couldn't help her breath from accelerating as the cool metal of the knife pressed against her skin. Her eyes locked with her tormentor's His face was blank as he slowly cut into her, starting shallow but driving deeper as he cut from the side of her stomach to the top of her thigh. Lucy sucked in sharp breaths to counteract the pain shooting through her system, refusing to scream for them. He withdrew the bloody knife and reached for another, mirroring that same cut on her right side. Lucy wasn't sure if she should be thankful or not that her top was skimpier than usual, stopping just below her breasts. The man raised his arm but Dr. Hope stepped back in.

"Not the face. Anywhere else is fine." His arm swung in a wide arc before burying it deep in her lower leg. Lucy's eyes widened and she felt the scream pressing resolutely against her lips, demanding to be heard. She couldn't hold it back when he twisted it left and right, further tearing skin and muscle. She felt it scrape against bone, but when he chanted a quick spell and the knife sprouted jagged edges, Lucy had had enough.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tears sprung to her eyes as he continued to move the knife off before harshly ripping it out. The knife left behind a gaping wound, her warm blood flowing down her leg on its journey to the dirt floor. Lucy gasped, her mouth hanging open as she continued to scream. The woman moved forward, her hands glowing light blue as she healed the wound. Lucy felt her energy returning, but the attack on her mind continued, so any strength she gained went straight to defense. Once she was fully healed the woman stepped back and her torturer stepped forward again. This time he grabbed what looked like a potato peeler and lifted her foot. Lucy wiggled and squirmed, trying to delay the inevitable. He took of her boots gently, pulling off her socks with ease. He pressed the peeler to her skin, swiping it across the top of her foot. Her skin came away with little resistance, revealing the second layer of skin. Lucy's breath quickened in between screams as he continued to slowly peel her skin until blood and muscle prevented him from going any further. Again she was healed before starting the process all over.

Over and over they cut and sliced into her, never letting her her escape to the sweet abyss of unconsciousness. After waking her again, the young man broke her left arm, the chains holding her in place adding to her agony. Still, Lucy refused to give in or beg for them to stop.

"All of this could be over if you just gave up." Lucy shook her head as she continued to scream. They healed her again, and Lucy grit her teeth. _Fairy Tail doesn't give in. Fairy Tail doesn't give in. Fairy Tail doesn't give in..._

* * *

Natsu ran frustrated fingers through his hair. They had gone back to report to gramps, picking up Gajeel on the way. The other guilds had been alerted to keep an eye out of the Game Master, but so far they had hit a dead end. Fullbright was a bust. The bustling town made it easy to hide scents, but Lucy's scent was nowhere to be found. Gajeel, Juvia, and Gray were searching the sewer to see if there were any underground passages there. Meanwhile, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and the exceeds were searching the town. One of Gajeel's contacts had hinted at an underground trafficking ring, but they hadn't found that yet either. Suddenly Wendy yelped as she was snatched, the man taking off into the crowd. Charle and Happy took to the air, following hot on the man's trail while Natsu and Erza tracked them on foot. The man weaved through the crowd, taking sharp turns and doubling back in the hoes of losing them. He led them to a clearing, Wendy still tucked securely under his arm. He whirled around to face them, but Erza was already there, landing a flying upper cut followed by a roundhouse kick. The man flew back until he crashed into the trees, Wendy having slipped from his grip the second they'd made it to the clearing. Erza requipped into her Fire Empress Armour, standing imposingly next to Natsu. His eyes had already changed to the golden reptilian slits associated with his inner dragon. The man coughed up blood but stood, until he got a good look at who had hit him.

"Fairy Tail?! A bit far from home aren't you?" Natsu snarled, not interested in trading quips. He took a threatening step forward.

" **Where is she?** " The man raised a hand to scratch his chin, screwing his face into a thoughtful expression.

"Oh the little celestial wizard? I don't know. Everyone's talking about it though. How Fairy Tail was so careless to let one of their own get snatched right under their noses -" Wendy flew forward, her adorable face twisted into the fiercest expression anyone had ever seen. Natsu and Erza stayed back, letting her handle it.

" _Shut up!_ As if _you_ or anyone else could understand! We didn't ask for your opinion. The only thing we want to know is _where they've taken her_. So unless you want to find out just how deadly wind and fire can be, I suggest you loosen that tongue of yours." The man sputtered but nodded, causing Wendy to back off.

"L-like I said I don't know. But word on the street is that the Game Master and his followers are gearing up for something big, and they needed your friend to do it. That group is pretty tight lipped, so I only know rumors. And know one knows where they or your friend is. Even the ones who do business with them just meet them somewhere. More than likely you won't find your friend until they want her found." Erza nodded as the authorities burst from the tree line, surrounding the man. He looked around wildly, eyes locking on the mages as handcuffs snapped around his wrist. "H-hey! What is this?! I helped you! I gave you wanted!" Wendy smiled as the others turned away.

"Thanks for your help!"

* * *

 **Poor Lucy. It seems Fairy Tail is growing closer to rescuing our doe eyed celestial mage, but how long can she hold on until she breaks? Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy knew she was losing the battle for control. The constant toll of being brutally tortured even though she was healed afterwards wore on her. It felt like a lifetime ago when she had seen the outside world, and she had long given up on trying to escape after they had broken her arms and legs and threatened to take away her keys when she'd managed to break free of her restraints and use Taurus's star dress to break the bars of the cage. The burn in her arms another reminder of her bleak situation, Lucy began to hum. It was soft, and without words, but it was a tune her mother used to sing to her when she needed comfort. Tears wanted to spring to her eyes, but in all honesty Lucy was exhausted. She didn't have the tears left to cry, nor did she have the strength. She just wanted it all to _end._ She had tried to be strong but she couldn't even escape into her mind anymore! **_Just let go sweetie. It's alright._** Lucy blinked slowly as the lulling voice of her mother echoed in her head. _I can't mom...I have to keep fighting._ **_Why pumpkin? There's no reason to continue to take this torture._** Lucy shook her head, she couldn't give in! She needed to be strong for...for...who? She struggled to conjure images of who she needed to be strong for, but her mind drew a blank. She knew she hadn't held out this long without a hope of _something_ , but she couldn't remember what. Something nagged at the back of her mind ,but her mother's deceptive voice distracted her before she could dwell on what it was. **_You've done so well resisting Lucy, but it's time to let go now. You don't have to fight anymore. It's alright. No one will fault you for this._** If she had only been able to look at her hand where her pink guild mark lay, she might have been able to hold out longer. But she wasn't able to, so she couldn't help the way her shoulders sagged as she gave in, closing her broken chocolate brown eyes in defeat. She _was_ tired, so very much so, and her mother was crooning sweet words to her again. Lucy sighed as she gave in, never noticing the lone tear that crawled down her face.

* * *

Fairy Tail was frustrated, tension rolling through the air in waves. They had begun meeting outside at the back of guild hall, Natsu's oppressive heat stifling otherwise. He was less than pleased when their lead turned into a dead end again, retreating further into himself and allowing his dragon to take over more often. His dragon was currently in control, tasting the air in barely concealed impatience as the guild met for its weekly briefing. He was satisfied to see his guildmates so on edge, but couldn't help the stabs of envy shooting through his being at the way Levy clung to Gajeel. He had half a mind to go off on his own, but knew his chances were better working with the guild. She was as important to him as she was to them, he knew that, he just grew more and more restless by the day. They hadn't bonded, she didn't even know she was his mate, so he couldn't tell how or where she was. He knew she was alive as no one had found a body or heard talk of one. He liked to believe he'd know if she wasn't, but without the bond he couldn't be sure. He snapped back to attention when Makarov sauntered on stage, a letter clutched in his hands. His face was solemn, mouth pulled in a harsh frown. He cleared his throat, refusing to look at any of his children too long. He read the letter woodenly. When he finished, the guild roared in outrage. Natsu let loose a column of fire and lightening straight into the air. Makarov's eyes blazed as he rallied his would have to wait and see where this went, and bide their time until they could get Lucy back. At least they knew she was still alive. In the midst of the uproars, the note fluttered to the ground, ink sprawled across in neat handwriting.

 _She's ours now._

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes opened slowly, taking in her new surroundings. They had moved her to a much nicer but simple room, decorated sparingly. A simple dresser and beside table were on the left, next to a queen sized bed. A full length mirror hung on the outside of the wardrobe. She rose from her place on the midnight blue duvet, making her way to the mirror. Her ash blond hair hung freely to her lower back. She knew what she looked like, but what drew her attention was her arms. Tattoos spiraled in intricate patters from her shoulder to her wrists. It was a mixture of swirling gold and the night sky, depicting the galaxy on her body. She twisted this way and that, trying to see more of the design when the door opened, revealing the good doctor. He smiled as he stepped into the room, holding the door for her.

"Are you ready my dear?" With one last look in the mirror, she turned to him and smiled, gracefully exiting the room.

"Of course. I can't keep everyone waiting can I?"


	8. Chapter 8

Footsteps echoed off stone cold walls as two people hurried forward. Dr. Hope could barely contain himself. It had taken longer than expected, but they had done it! Lucy was his! He knew better than anyone what she was capable of, as his sister had been a celestial mage. He had started the process with her, but she hadn't lasted past the first summoning. But he watched both Lucy and Yukino for awhile, to see which one would be his pawn this time. Although Yukino was strong in her own right, Lucy had more keys and had been seen summoning more spirits as well as using Star dresses. He had also felt the power of her Urano Metria before she canceled it out, and that's when he knew. She would be perfect, and from how she had struggled against them it only further confirmed his decision. He kept a hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the winding tunnels. They had rewritten her memories but left her otherwise untouched. She now knew nothing of Fairy Tail, and had reshaped ideals and morals that lined up with his so that they wouldn't have to deal with anymore of her pointless struggling. They also gave her false memories of the organization, so she felt more compelled to help them. They quickly approached two large carved doors, the designs depicting an intricate battle between humans and disfigured beings. Lucy looked at the doors in interest, but Dr. Hope pushed them forward too quickly for her to really appreciate the artwork. The doors opened to reveal a grand entryway. The floor reflected the night sky, the stars twinkling like they'd been trapped below their feet. When Lucy looked up, she realized why. The ceiling was high and see through, allowing the beauty of the night to wash over them. The moon provided most of their light as they made their way to the middle of the room. Robed figures stood in circles that overlooked a basin in the middle decorated with only a single stone alter. The robed figures raised their hands, lighting candles she hadn't noticed before. She was lead to kneel in front of the alter, folding her knees underneath her. An ancient book was placed gently in her lap. It was a deep ebony with gold swirls along the spine. It was opened to a page that depicted a demon, with swirling short horns and spiky hair that tumbled down its back. Its face was humanoid, but instead of hands it had claws. Its feet were that of a human, and it wore nothing except for a pair of black and deep blue pants that cinched at the waist and ankles with brown rope-like material. Dr. Hope stepped back and took his place among the robed figures. Lucy took a deep breath before beginning the incantation.

 _Open o gate_

 _Heed my call_

 _Bring forth the ruler of the night_

 _Bind him to me_

 _Make thee my servant_

 _Hear me o gate_

 _For I summon thee_

 _Rise!_

The ground rumbled and cracked with a mighty groan. Lucy stayed firm, clutching the book as wind whipped through the space. Everyone's attention was drawn to the space in front of the alter. Smoke whirled around a central location, lightning and water swirling outside the wind. It slows down to reveal a lone figure. Emerald eyes open slowly, locking onto his new mistress. The demon walked slowly forward, stopping in front of Lucy, who was now standing, and knelt in front of her. Lucy felt her keys warming in horror, but she ignored it. They had been doing that since she woke up this morning, trying to push against her subconscious and reach her. Loke had fought to get through his gate, but she'd blocked him until he stopped. None of them could defy a direct order, and since she'd sent a direct order through their link telling them not to come unless she called them, they were left to show their displeasure at the situation by how warm or cold the keys became. A part of her throbbed at the way she was treating her friends since they were just worried about her, and she did send a quick apology to them. She returned her attention back to the kneeling demon before her, tilting her head to the side.

"What's your name?" The demon looked up at her, raising a fist to his chest.

"Apollo, mistress."

* * *

 **Now I know Lucy's brainwashing may seem a bit fast, but I tried to include some lines in here so that you guys know it wasn't a few days that she was tortured. Lucy isn't our favorite just because of her looks, she's an incredible mage in her own right and I like to think she'd be able to hold on for at least a few months before breaking. That's the timeline I pictured when I wrote this. I just wanted to address this now so in the coming chapters her slight changes in behavior make more sense. Also, she _was_ brainwashed to have ideals similar to her kidnapper's, so she won't be as sweet as she usually is. I won't make her be as abusive or callous as Angel was to her spirits though, because her bond with them is important and therefore left in tact because they didn't want to touch her magic. If you have any questions feel free to leave me a review. Hopefully this is making sense and thanks to everyone's support with this story so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy smiled kindly as everyone else watched in awe as the demon rose, standing closely to his new mistress. Dr. Hope moved forward slowly, keeping his hands visible so as to appease the demon.

"Remarkable. You, Lucy, have exceeded our expectations." Lucy turned to him, smiling teasingly.

"Yes, well, I _am_ a Celestial Mage after all. Even the demon realm is just another gate to be opened, though it takes considerable magic power. I knew I'd gotten stronger, but not strong enough for _this_." Her keys warmed ans she moved her hand to hold them reassuringly - she was fine. She slid her eyes back to Dr. Hope as he spoke again.

"Are you ready my dear? It is time to exercise our influence on the lost masses above." Lucy nodded but bit her lip. She knew what they wanted and expected from her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong. And with her spirits displeased, it only called their intentions more into question. However, a sharp pain shot through her skull, halting her thoughts immediately. She blinked as it passed, shaking her head as if that would help her shake her confusion. She looked back up at the doctor, her mind reminding her that this man had been like a father to her since her own parents had passed, and he'd never led her astray before.

"Yes, I understand." He grinned, slinging his arm around her shoulders. She noted how cold it seemed, as if she expected it to be warmer. _Huh, that's weird. Why would it be warmer? It's probably just my imagination running away from me again._ He let her go after giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, stepping back. The candles went out as one, bathing them once again in nothing but the moon's all seeing light. Lucy turned to her new companion, gesturing for him to follow her. She walked gracefully back the way she came, her head held high in confidence. She accepted the cloak handed to her, the grand doors opening for her. She turned left down another hallway, ascending a spiraling staircase hidden near another bend in the hallway. Apollo trekked silently behind her, letting his eyes wander over his mistress and his surroundings. He was glad they seemed to be heading to the surface - he felt cramped down here. Fresh air tickled his senses as they climbed higher, until finally they burst forth from the earth. Apollo looked around in mild interest, the world seemingly not having changed much since his last stint on earth. They had emerged in the woods, the entrance covered by brush and leaves. He only knew it was there because he knew where to look. _Must've been created with Earth magic. Not bad._ Lucy shook some stray twigs from her cloak, smiling brightly when she turned to him. It took him by surprise - his last master had been cold and calculating. Even he could tell she was pretty pure, which only made him more curious as to why she was mixed up with the men in the underground base.

"Ready to get started?" He nodded, resolving to figure out this mystery slowly. It had been awhile since he'd been surface bound after all. He wouldn't let anything end that prematurely.

* * *

Fairy Tail had withered. Each member had grieved in their own ways. The fact that they didn't know if Lucy was okay drove them up the wall. They knew she was alive, so all hope hadn't been lost, but it had been months since she'd first been taken. Natsu barely ate, his dragon form fading back into his skin as time passed, his dragon burying itself into the recesses of Natsu's mind. Natsu himself had become much more subdued. His boisterous personality seeming to fade with his alter ego. Lucy's loss had affected the mages, making them unable to perform the missions that required more than mindless focus. They could still defeat monsters, but any high ranking missions were left untouched on the board. Makarov's heart bled for his children, but it ached for his missing daughter.

Jet and Droy had gone out to the market, wanting to do something for their teammate. Levy had retreated into herself, barely speaking unless directly spoken to. The boys hoped that if they could find an elusive book she'd had her eye on for awhile, she might cheer up, even if it was only temporary. They split up, figuring they could find it faster that way. Jet was perusing the stores, half-listening as vendors called out to him. Something flickered in the corner of his eye. Turning, he spotted a cloaked figure walking calmly through the stalls, picking up trinkets here and there. What kept his attention was the man standing relaxed next to her. Short, spiral horns blended in with black and grey spiky hair that tumbled from his head and stopping at his shoulder blades. He wore a sleeveless black and deep blue vest that melted into matching pants, connected at the waist with a brown rope. Jet couldn't figure out why he was staring so hard at the pair, but something tugged at him, not allowing him to look away. The cloaked figure paid for whatever they'd picked up, the pair turning away to be swallowed up by the townspeople. Confused at his behavior, Jet brushed it up and continued on his own search, the encounter burrowing stubbornly into the back of his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is it?" He grunted, keeping track of the male watching them until he left. He cut his surprisingly expressive eyes back to his mistress.

"That man was staring at us." She giggled as she continued to move through the crowd, half-listening.

"It's fine. He didn't seem intent on bothering us. Now come, we have work to do and I won't unleash havoc here." Apollo raises an eyebrow, interest piqued.

"I thought we were supposed to be bringing the humans to their knees?" Lucy grimaced but nodded.

"We are. But we aren't murderers. There are children here." As if to prove her point, two laughing children scampered by, shouting in excitement. Apollo shrugged, not bothered either way. They moved quicker once they reached the outskirts of the town. Lucy looked around, nodding to herself once confirming that they were alone. She shuffled through her key ring, selecting a silver key.

"Gate of the Lyre, I open thee! Lyra!" A doorbell rang as Lyra appeared beside them, clutching her harp a bit harder than necessary.

"Lucy...I don't think-"

"I know Lyra. But this is a direct order. Please play a tune to lure the townspeople away." She sighed but nodded, sitting on a nearby log before beginning a haunting tune.

* * *

Jet and Droy were chatting on their way back to the guild, when Droy bumped into a young woman.

"Oh, excuse me..." His hands were raised in the universal sign of peace, but they dropped to the side when she didn't say anything, shoving silently past him. He threw a look at Jet, and the boys observed the crowd more closely. The crowd seemed to be in a trance, shuffling forward at the same pace. A soft smile stretched across their faces, their eyes glazed over. Jet took off quickly back towards the guild, Droy running after him. The guild doors gave way under his desperate shove, swinging inward so hard they slammed against the way, gaining everyone's attention. Dull eyes turned as one to take in the panting form of Jet, hunched over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"There's trouble! The citizens...the citizens are being taken!" Previously dull eyes snapped to attention. Erza stood immediately, grabbing Gray and Natsu without preamble. Juvia followed without prompt, Gajeel and Levy bringing up the rear. Laxus and co decided to stay there to protect the guild in case this was just an elaborate distraction. The mages who'd volunteered for scouting spilled out of the guild, following the crowd. They were lead to the outskirts of Magnolia, where the crowd seemed to be heading into a hole in the ground. Lyra still sat on her fallen log, playing a haunting tune that was only now seeming to register to the Fairy Tail mages. Erza, Levy, and Gray gripped their heads, groaning as they fought against the effect of the tune. The dragon slayers had unconsciously tuned it out, protecting themselves, while Juvia's water body protected her by warping the sounds until they were a harmless tune. Natsu burst ahead, smelling the faint scent of stardust and vanilla, his senses unconsciously reaching out for her. _Where is she? I **know** she's here!_ He spotted Lyra and grabbed her shoulders, not caring that he was shaking her none too gently.

" _Where is she?!_ " Lyra swallowed hard but ignored him, unable to tell him as she'd have to stop playing and she wasn't allowed to yet. Natsu released her with a huff, swinging his head this way and that to find her. In the back of his mind, his dragon started to stir, moving for the first time in ages. Natsu got a stronger scent of stardust and vanilla before jumping away, narrowly missing the attack aimed at him. An unknown demon stood there, his scent of water and earth mixing in with the scent of Lucy's magic. Natsu still wasn't satisfied, and neither was his alter ego. They could smell her, and two of her spirits were out, meaning she was close. _So why can't I see her?!_ Gajeel shoved Levy aside as the demon attacked them next, turning his forearms to iron to block the attack. Erza and Gray tried to wake up the spellbound citizens, Juvia creating a water wall in an effort to slow them down. It did little to help, the citizens still walking blindly into the water wall, struggling to free themselves once inside. Juvia canceled it at the same time another voice rang out.

"Lyra stop!" Lyra stopped her song immediately, keeping her hands on her harp to prevent the spell from breaking, but not playing or singing to stop the townspeople from moving. A cloaked figure descended from the trees, landing gracefully in a crouch before removing her hood. As soon as she did, Natsu and Gajeel realized why they couldn't smell her before. _A magic cloak huh?_ Deep brown eyes glared at them, while six pairs of eyes stared stunned back. Levy threw her arms out, crying in relief as she barreled toward her.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy, however, was having none of it. She cracked her whip in front of Levy in warning, eyes flashing as Apollo materialized by her side.

"You guys must be Fairy Tail. They told me about you. Please don't interfere." They faced her in confusion, Levy holding her hands out pleadingly before speaking.

"Lu...what're you talking about? We've been so worried about you-" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"I appreciate the concern miss but I'm fine. Now please leave so I can finish my mission."

"Quit playin' bunny girl, this ain't funny." Confused chocolate orbs met his, and that's when they saw it. Not a spark of recognition shone in those eyes. Natsu stepped forward, moving slowly.

"Luce..." It was nothing more than a whine, a desperate plea for her. Still, nothing changed about her demeanor. She didn't laugh or run into their arms and cry in relief that she was reunited with them once again. Their hearts ached. Lucy sighed and dropped into a battle stance, Apollo following suit as Lyra began again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any of you. And since you insist on staying here, I must fight. Apollo!"

"Yes mistress." The Fairy Tail mages were forced to defend themselves as the two attacked, unable to bring themselves to truly fight their dear friend, even if she didn't remember.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! Shout out to everyone who followed and Favorited this story! And shout out to my lovely readers! Your support means the world to me and I"m excited that so many of you guys seem to be interested in this. I wanted to end here so we could dive right into the action next chapter. As always feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! See ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Apollo went after Erza, recognizing her as one of the biggest threats. He kept his eye on Levy, not dumb enough to underestimate the small mage. Lucy took on Natsu, Gray, and Juvia. Gajeel was torn at first who he should fight, but ultimately decided on Apollo since he had just tossed Levy and Erza into a tree. He growled as he sucked in a breath.

"Iron dragon's roar!" He aimed toward Apollo, nailing the demon in the stomach. He was pushed back, his feet digging into the ground to hold his position. His claws extended, growing black as he absorbed Gajeel's attack. He cut it off abruptly when he noticed what the demon was doing, instead activating his shadow dragon mode. Apollo threw his arms up in defense as Erza burst through the trees to attack, her ankle snatched as he slung her around and caught Gajeel in the side. Levy emerged next, her light pen glowing.

"Solid Script: Cage!" An intricate iron cage appeared around him, surprising him. He hadn't encountered this type of magic before, so he hadn't known what to expect. He pushed against the bars, testing their strength. _Not bad. I was right to keep an out for the little one. However, she'll need to be a bit more creative to handle me._ He called his earth magic to the surface, bending and reshaping the ground at his feet. With a twisted smirk and a stomp, the cage was vaulted above him, as it only contained three sides. Levy wielded her pen once more, but Apollo phased in front of her faster than the eye could track, snatching it from her and breaking it in two. He grinned sadistically as he leaned over her, crowding her into a nearby tree. His eyes glinted in mischievous intent, until the pesky voice of his mistress rang in his head. _Leave her be! You've neutralized her as a threat so there's no reason to continue to attack her._ He huffed but moved back obediently, the summoning preventing him from defying her. He grabbed an overhanging branch and leaped into the air, swinging over a growling iron shadow dragon. He pushed off another branch once he found his footing, coming to land next to Lucy. The two stood side by side, surveying the field. Gajeel stood ready in front of Levy, Gray stood beside Juvia who was regaining her solid form, Natsu and Erza stood side by side, Erza requipping into her Lightening Empress Armor. Natsu's eyes had turned golden, the air around him crackling with energy. His inner dragon was beyond furious. The first time in months that he sees her, healthy and _alive_ and her captors did something to make her forget them? Forget _him_? He would have none of it. They were finally in a good place, finally ready for him to take over so Natsu could _finally_ make his move and now it's like the day they met in _Hargeon_?! To say he was furious would be an understatement. He stepped forward again, his fists glowing with lightening fire. He eyed the demon next to her, also not pleased _at all_ with that.

" **Erza!** " Without a word she moved, hurling unyielding attacks at Apollo, who dodged just as she expected. She dived low, managing to catch his ankle and slam him into the ground. She didn't give him a chance to breathe as she straddled him, her thighs locking his legs and her hands pinning his wrists to the ground. He winked at her, grinning lazily.

"Why my dear, if you wanted _that_ sort of fight all you had to was ask." Erza frowned in warning, the demon wisely shutting up as a dark aura formed around her.

"What have they done to Lucy?" The demon shrugged, turning his head to look at his mistress.

"I don't know. I was only summoned recently. She was already like this when she summoned me. I'm as surprised as you are honestly. She follows instructions, but still seems opposed to unnecessarily endangering human lives, unlike her masters. He slipped into the ground, Erza falling to her knees as he reappeared in front of her. "She's so _pure_. I can't wait to see what happens next. She may even let me take that beautiful soul of hers." He danced away, cackling at the rage on the young warriors face. His joking mood vanished when Lucy suddenly screamed. In an instant he was beside her, glaring at Natsu and Gray. He stood in front of his mistress, raising his hands as the ground began to shake. The earth cracked and quaked under their feet, throwing everyone to the ground. However, before he could do any further damage, a pale hand rested on his forearm.

"Don't. You'll involve the townspeople too with such a wild attack." Sighing but nodding, he instead created sinkholes, burying the mages up to their torsos, effectively trapping them. Lucy turned to Lyra whose song became more powerful, herding the stragglers into the opening until the last person had disappeared. When they had, Apollo waved his hand, effectively sealing the entrance. Lucy and Apollo turned to leave, their mission complete.

" **Lucy.** " She paused, turning back to the pink haired boy with the golden eyes. She felt herself slipping into their depths, catching herself before she fell completely. She narrowed her eyes at him, her tone clipped when she addressed them.

"I do not know you. I was warned about Fairy Tail, and can only assume this is a trick meant to deceive me. I won't be fooled, and you cannot stop us." The duo turned, disappearing silently into the woods. The magic holding the remaining mages disappeared, freeing them. Natsu growled in annoyance, cursing his weakness for her. They wouldn't get her back with words, which meant they'd have to take her back by force. But if her captors plan on using her as a main fighting force... _we'll be in trouble_.

"Well that was painful to watch." They snapped their heads to the side, taking in Loke's casual pose as he appeared out of thin air. Natsu and Levy were on him in an instant, the others not too far behind. They wanted answers. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face at the intimidating looks he received, clearing his throat in the hopes that they'd back up a bit. They didn't, but they did tone down their looks a bit. "I can't stay out for too long, Lucy's monitoring our keys so it's only a matter of time before she realizes I'm out." Levy shoved Natsu aside she could be front and center in the lion's vision.

"What happened to her?"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! Hopefully you're still enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. I'll try to get better at fight scenes, but I'm still learning how to write them so bear with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Apollo wisely kept his mouth shut as they descended back to their base. Lucy's bad mood radiated from her in waves, creating an almost physical barrier around her. She stomped down the stairs, brushing off some of the members greeting her to make a beeline for the man in a lab coat. His eyes lit up upon her arrival, meeting her half-way.

"Lucy! Well done my dear." He stopped when he noticed how agitated she seemed, placing a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Why did the Fairies act like they knew me?" He snatched his hand back as if she'd burned him, carefully schooling his features.

"Why wouldn't they? They manipulate and deceive all they come across. It's no wonder they attempted such an act. I wouldn't worry about it." Lucy dropped it after that. She wasn't satisfied, but Dr. Hope wasn't going to give her any real answers. She brushed past the others, not interested in answering any more of their probing questions, stalking off to her room. Apollo trailed silently after her, letting his eyes roam the halls in curious boredom. There wasn't much to see, as the only thing lighting the hallway were torch lacrima, throwing shadows ominously against the opposite walls that danced and bent as the duo moved. Lucy stopped in front of a simple door, pushing it open and collapsing on the bed with a groan. Apollo stepped into the room as well, eyeing the room in distaste. There was a simple queen bed in the corner, next to a matching bedside table and dresser. A wardrobe sat on the other side of the room, next to the door that led to the bathroom. A couch took up one of the other corners, sitting innocently in front of a lacrima vision, which sat atop an end table. The walls were bare, and other than the blue and gold duvet on the bed there was no color in the room. He took a seat on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Apollo." He groaned as he forced his eyes open, locking his gaze with Lucy's.

"Hm?"

"I don't believe those fairies, but I can't shake this weird feeling I got when I looked at that dragon slayer. There was something about him that threw me off." They lapsed into silence as Lucy lost herself in thought, trying to figure it out. Her demon observed her awhile longer, before leaning back into the couch.

"If you're so worried about it, why don't you spy on them? That'll tell you what kind of people they are right?" Lucy's eyes shot to her companion, sparkling in wonder.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?! Let's go!" She hopped off the bed with speed born from giddy anticipation, snatching the demon's wrist on the way to the door. She paid no mind to his hissed protests, her senses trained on detecting any potential obstacles in her path.

* * *

Lucy and Apollo were currently crouched on a nearby rooftop, overlooking the Fairy Tail guild. Apollo sat back on his heels, playing distractedly with a piece of hair.

"How are we supposed to observe anything from the outside? I can't see anything."

"Hm..." Lucy stood and removed Taurus's key from the ring, pointing it at her chest. Once adorned in the Stardress, she moved back, giving herself plenty of room to clear the space between the buildings and land lightly on the guild hall's roof. The demon appeared soon after, his curious gaze sweeping over their new surroundings. Together, they moved closer to the edge, where luck was on their side tonight. The guild stood outside in a clearing, their master standing proudly on a wooden stage, on top of a simple podium. His deep voice carried to the two stowaways on the roof as they watched the secret meeting with bated breath.

"They have stolen from us! We will not let this wrong continue any longer! Now that we know where Lucy is, alive and unharmed, we'll storm their hideout and _finish off every last one of them_! I don't care what it takes, _we'll make them pay for what they've done_!" Cheers and roars of approval lit the sky as the Celestial Mage reared back, horrified. _Dr. Hope was right. They can't be trusted. I have to go back and warn the others!_ Lucy slunk back, keeping out of sight until she could make her escape undetected. Apollo, however, stayed just a bit longer, hearing one last declaration from the passionate guild. "We'll make them wish they never touched our Lucy!" He reeled back, his eyes flicking to where his mistress had fled. _Interesting..._ He slunk back until he too could escape unnoticed, jumping to the ground and fading into it without a trace. When he reappeared back in Lucy's room, she was lounging on the couch.

"Where were you?" He turned away from her, going towards the wardrobe so she couldn't see the mischievous smirk crawling across his face.

"Nowhere important." Lucy turned to eye him suspiciously, but let it go. He didn't look any worse for wear, so he hadn't done anything. Apollo grinned triumphantly when his mistress announced she was retiring for the night, completely unaware of his deception. _Interesting indeed..._

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! I'll try to get these updates out as fast as I can, but I still need to map out how I want these chapters to go. Shout out to my lovely readers and everyone who's followed/favorited this story. Your support means more than you know. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Preparations continued under the watchful eyes of Dr. Hope as the kidnapped townspeople worked tirelessly to build weapons. They weren't mages, so they needed the weapons for the upcoming fight. Once they'd reached the entrance to the underground base, they'd been funneled into a church like space to hold them all. They were still spell bound by Lyra, so they'd taken seats in the pews without complaint. One by one they came forward, kneeling at the foot of the stage, facing the podium, where two mages stood waiting. One was the mind manipulator, while the other was there to oversee the process and make sure no one got out of hand. One by one they were brainwashed, reprogrammed to become mindless soldiers. Once the last person had been converted, they were broken into groups, given their tasks and moved to different areas of the base to complete them. Dr. Hope oversaw the construction of the weapons being crafted in the main open area of the base, which mainly consisted of a large canon they planned to use while the townspeople stormed the streets, creating a distraction while hidden forces attacked the rest of Magnolia, moving outward from there. Lucy felt a shadow of doubt creep up her spine, not comfortable with using innocent people like this. She tried to tell herself that their leader knew what he was doing, but a part of her rallied against that thought, arguing that she _shouldn't be here_ , and what they had planned was wrong. _But it's for the good of the world, corruption is only so prevalent because the people are lost. We' re simply bringing them back to the light, and there are always casualties in war_. One of the robed figures called out to her from the doorway, breaking her from her thoughts. She made her way over, bowing when she stopped before them.

"What can I do for you sir?" He motioned for her to hold out her hand, slipping a piece of paper in her open palm. Lucy glanced down at it, confused, but kept her head down as he slipped away. _I'll never get used to that. I still don't understand why they hardly speak, but oh well._ She unfolded the piece of the paper, scanning it quickly before balling it up. She wasn't happy with her orders, but she'd carry them out. Just like she'd always done. _Still...are we doing the right thing?_

* * *

"What bothers you mistress?" Lucy rolled her head to face the demon, looking away when she caught his amused smirk.

"I've believed in our leader since Dr. Hope found me, but I'm starting to have my doubts." Apollo was slumped over the desk chair he'd dragged in, perking his ears at the admission.

"He _found_ you? I didn't know that." Lucy's face turned sad, reaching her eyes and turning them a dull brown.

"Yeah. I lost my mother when I was young, and I couldn't stand living with my negligent father for long, so I ran away when I built up the courage and the savings. I wandered from town to town, finally ending up in Hargeon where I met Dr. Hope. He was passing by on his return home when he spotted me. I had landed a job as a waitress, but -" Pink flashed in her mind for a split second while she recalled her memories, confusing her. She shook her head and continued. "I wasn't making enough to find my own place yet, since I'd spent most of my funds getting there. He offered me shelter, a life really, if I joined his organization. Of course I said yes, I would get what I desperately needed. Since then I've been here, learning more about my magic and helping further our goal."

"Which is?"

"A utopia on earthland. The world united under one ruler and a standard currency that'll lead to a stable economy. There will still be jobs for people to earn their livelihood, and there will be an emphasis on the good qualities of people. Criminals and the like won't be tolerated like they are now." Apollo straightened fully, impressed. These people were more evil than he initially thought. Now he was more sure than ever they'd done something to his mistress. She didn't seem the type to believe something as ridiculous as this, but she spoke like she did. She was convinced this would be better for the world, no matter the consequences.

"What of the people we took?" Lucy faltered for only a moment before shaking her head and straightening herself.

"They have seen the light. What we do is for the good of mankind, for we cannot continue as we are. They have seen this, and are now soldiers to help us bring the light to others."

"And what of the people killed when the invasion starts?"

"There are always casualty in war."

"So you believe what you're doing is justified?" Lucy swallowed, her eyes turned hard.

"Yes."

* * *

A figure faded into the shadows, reappearing in a hidden office on the west wing of the base. He knelt before a grand oak desk, his right hand fisted over his heart.

"Well?"

"She stays under our influence and shows no sign of relapse."

"Excellent. We need her to put the next phase of the plan in action, so make sure she stays that way."

"Of course sir." The young woman faded back into the shadows, leaving their leader to his thoughts. Dr. Hope leaned back in his chair. He turned slightly to the left, fondly stroking a single picture on his desk, the only decoration in the room.

"Soon, we will have our revenge."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not giving up on this story by any means, but I am stuck at the moment. The update will come around when I figure things out. This is just a PSA so you guys know that I haven't forgotten about you or this story. It'll just be a bit longer than my usual update times. I hope you guys have a great rest of the week and a safe weekend! Especially those of you affected by the hurricane that came through yesterday. Stay safe guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Preparations are complete Master. We're ready when you are." Makarov turned around, stroking his mustache in thought. They'd decided to go to war, but they still weren't sure where the base was. That meant they more than likely had a few powerful mages of their own who specialized in cloaking magic. And since Apollo had used his earth magic to when kidnapping the townspeople, they couldn't track them that way either. Laki tried, but she didn't know the destination, making any search through the earth virtually impossible. Erza and Laxus stood before him, the two he'd appointed as leaders. Laxus had thankfully pulled his head out of his ass long enough to mature, though he still mostly kept to himself or his inner circle. Erza was a natural leader, able to roll with the situation while simultaneously creating counter measures. Natsu could as well, but he was much too rash to appointed to such a position.

"As soon as they make their move, we attack. They will rue the day they ever crossed us." Erza and Laxus shared a look, with Erza losing the silent battle. She cleared her throat, face serious.

"What will we do about Lucy? It seems they've tampered with her memories, but we aren't sure how deep that goes."

"We'll capture her and bring her back here." At Erza's protesting look he raised his hand to silence her. "It may seem cruel, but it's necessary. As it stands she doesn't know us and we don't know the extent of what they've done to her. In order to help her we need her here, but she won't come willingly."

"That's true but..."

"Do you have a better solution?"

"No..."

"Then that's what we'll have to do." He turned away, signaling the end of the conversation and their dismissal. He slumped in his chair when the door closed, feeling too much like he did when Laxus strayed to the dark path. _Why must it always be my children who suffer like this?_

* * *

Final preparations were being put into motion. It hadn't taken as long as they had anticipated, managing to finish ahead of schedule, if only slightly. Some were polishing armor, while others were doing one last check of the weapons. The mages were meditating, gearing up for the battle ahead. Lucy sat among them, feeling her magic ebb and flow around her. Her spirits still didn't agree with the plan, using this time to try to get through to her. She couldn't cut them off since that would negatively impact her training, so she knew they had her.

 _Lucy...you can't seriously be thinking of going through with this!_

 _Please Princess, this isn't you._

 _I'm not surprised the brat got sucked into such a stupid plot._ Lucy's eyebrow twitched, ignoring everyone but Aquarius. She loved all of her spirits, but Aquarius would always have the most sway with her. She was her first spirit, and the one who'd been the one to help her deal with her feelings after the loss of her mother.

 _I understand what you're saying, but I have to do this. I owe my life to our leader. Now leave me be. You won't change my mind, not even you this time Aquarius._ Aquarius scoffed, leaving her one last warning.

 _Better reclaim yourself soon brat, or you'll lose the people you cherish the most._

* * *

"Well? Are we ready?"

"Yes sir. We await your command."

"Excellent. We attack at first light. And we shall not stop until I have the world kneeling before me. Now leave me." The figure bowed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"The day has come, my dear. Finally our hour is here."


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy stood at the entrance of the forest, overlooking the town of Magnolia below. They needed to crush all opposition, which included the guilds. They planned to attack at once, the townspeople acting as the main force. Some of the mages would attack from the left, while she and the rest would head straight for the guild. She grabbed two keys, swiping them through the air.

"Gate of the Maiden I open thee! Virgo! Gate of the Golden Bull I open thee! Taurus!" Her spirits appeared at her side, but she wasn't finished just yet. She pointed Taurus's key toward her chest, summoning his star dress. Lucy replaced the keys and raised her arm, flinging her whip in the air and channeling her magic into it. The blue and gold fleuve d'étoiles shot into the air, signalling the start of the invasion. Battle cries erupted into the air as the army surged around her, answering cries echoing as the others began.

* * *

Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy perked up, turning as one toward the guild doors. They stood, alerting the rest of the guild that something was happening. Gajeel looked to Erza, nodding to her unspoken question. She raised her sword, silencing the guild immediately.

"It's time! Remember, be on your guard! We don't know what the enemy is planning. And if you get Lucy in your sights capture her! It's time to bring our friend home and stop this menace! Do not forget what he has done!" Cheers burst into the air around her, the mages surging through the guild doors ready to enter the fray. However, they were not expecting the sight that awaited them.

* * *

Lucy and her comrades stormed the streets, barreling towards their target. The doors were open, the mages inside watching them draw closer, their features frozen in shock.

"Don't hold back! They'll crush you if you give them the chance!" The crowd roared around her, drawing ever closer. The guild stayed frozen, not able to process what was happening. Erza pushed herself to the front, raising a sword in the air.

"You know what you must do. We must protect the city at all costs. _Only_ neutralize the people, they aren't mages! Don't forget the plan!" Fairy Tail snapped to attention, rushing to meet the crowd. The two collided in a battle of wills and battle cries, the mages surprised at the ferocity of the townspeople. They swung with precision unexpected from regular commoners, catching the mages off guard and forcing them to actually fight back. It was hard, as for every one they knocked down two more surged forward to take their place. The mages forged on, slowly but surely driving the odds in their favor. Lucy slipped through the fray, using the chaos to her advantage. She knew the fairies had a powerful sound lacrima, which was the whole point of this mission. If she got it, she could summon Lyra and draw everyone within range under her command. The battle would end and their army would grow, bolstered by one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore. Apollo had joined the fray to create the illusion that she too was fighting somewhere down below. She scaled the walls, climbing to the second floor and slipping into a window. Lady Luck was on her side, as she ended up in the Master's office.

"Now where would it be..." She'd have to be quick, looking through drawers and opening cabinets without hesitation, rifling through the contents. She didn't find what she was looking for, but she _did_ find something else. "Now what is this?" She pulled a smooth orb from its prison, its gentle blue light pulsing in her hands. Its glow seemed to pull her in, causing her to draw it closer to her face. She'd never seen anything like it, turning it over in her hands. She shook herself of the odd feeling the orb gave her, setting it gently on the desk.

"And just _what_ are you doing Luce?" She froze, shoulders tensing as she turned towards the door. The pink haired dragon slayer stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame as if he hadn't just caught her trashing his master's office.

"Nothing." She didn't bother to correct him on her name, something stopping her from doing so. She didn't know him but he did something to her, so staying here any longer with him was dangerous. Her eyes made the mistake of darting to the window, her muscles twitching to carry out her brain's commands. Before she could make an escape he moved, throwing himself toward her and knocking her to the ground. He pinned her below him, straddling her waist so his legs could lock around hers while his hands coiled around her wrist. He tsked, leaning threateningly over her. His eyes flashed gold, a warning glint in his eyes.

" **I don't appreciate being forgotten, nor do I appreciate you leaving me. Though I suppose you're not _completely_ to blame, considering what they've done to you.**" She pressed her head harder into the floor, wanting to get away from him. Her skin tingled where he touched her, and her body was beginning to relax against her will. She couldn't summon an ounce of fear, almost as if she _knew_ he'd never hurt her. But the more she focused on these ill timed revelations, the more her head began to ache and throb, as if trying to discourage her from focusing on it. She tried to buck her hips but he just tightened his grip. She narrowed her gaze.

"Get off of me."

" **I don't think so. I actually like this position. Though this isn't how I envisioned I'd get you under me.** " Her face grew so warm she could've caught on fire.

"Apomphh!" He silenced her the only way he'd enjoy, slanting his mouth over her own. She didn't respond, but it didn't last long enough for him to be offended. He shifted, shooting her an apologetic look.

" **Sorry mate.** "

"What-" He let go of one of her hands to pinch a nerve on her neck, effectively knocking her out. He scooped her up, taking her to the cells downstairs. Now all he had to deal with was that pesky demon she'd summoned.


	17. Chapter 17

Natsu secured Lucy in the cell they'd prepared for her. It wasn't bare like the others, decorated with a plush cot and fluffy blankets and pillows. They did leave the chains attached to the walls, not wanting to risk her using her spirits to break out. They were anti magic cuffs, but they wouldn't chaff against her wrists when she moved. He attached the ankle cuffs, not wanting to chain her fully to the wall. She wouldn't be completely cut off from her magic, but it would block the amount she'd need to summon one of her spirits. He gave her a once over before he exited, gently brushing her bangs out of her face. He let his hand linger longer than necessary, soaking up the contact he'd craved and been denied during their separation.

"Soon, you'll come back to us Luce." He walked backwards out of her cell, closing it behind him and slumping against the wall. He would serve as her guard until the fighting stopped, making sure no one got in or out.

* * *

"Erza! We've just about finished." The townspeople had fought better than expected, but spelled or no they were no match for experienced mages. The fairies had managed to push them back while knocking them out, pulling them safely out of the fray before jumping back in, trying to keep the damage to a minimum. Levy moved to the ones already knocked out, raising her light pen.

"Solid Script: Cage!" They would have to figure out how to get everyone back to normal later, for now confining them to a central space was the best option. Finally the fighting came to an end with a final gust from Wendy, the wizards regrouping in front of the guild to face their last opponent. Apollo stood in the center of the street, shifting from foot to foot, observing everyone. He made no move to attack, simply standing there. He had made no move to help the townspeople, and had progressively slowed his own attacks against the fairies as the citizens had fallen. Erza eyed him suspiciously, requipping back into her normal armor but keeping her tense posture, her muscles ready to spring back into action at a moment's notice. Apollo cocked his head to the side, hair blowing softly in the wind. He swept his gaze over everyone, stopping when he spotted the Master. He made his way over, his powerful strides easily covering the distance that separated him from his target. He only managed to get halfway before Erza brought a sword dangerously close to his face. She stood in front of the Master protectively, the rest of the guild surrounding them.

"State your purpose." Apollo raised his hands in surrender, nodding at where he presumed the Master to still be, but could no longer see with all the bodies blocking him.

"I was just going to ask what he meant about our boss doing something to Lucy." He was curious, and anything that concerned his mistress concerned him. If they didn't answer him he'd destroy them until they did. Lucy had never come back and their connection was weaker, The constant flow of magic supplied to him was barely enough to keep him tied to her, but since the contract remained he was stuck here. So he would play nice until he got what he wanted, and then he'd find his mistress. Erza stared hard at him, to the point where he was sure she was trying to peak into his nonexistent soul. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not intimidated in the slightest. The only reason he hadn't decimated the place was because of his mistress. _Stupid contract._ He was a _demon_ for crying out loud but couldn't do what he was meant to because his mistress just _had_ to have a pure heart. Makarov stepped forward, appraising him himself before nodding, making up his mind.

"We will tell you what you want to know, and in turn you will do the same." He nodded, only barely remembering they were supposed to be back in time to meet up with the main forces to give their report and their prize. _Oh well_.

* * *

Lucy returned to consciousness slowly, blinking slowly as she sat up. _The last thing I remember was getting caught, and then..._ Her eyes shot open as she remembered what happened, looking around wildly. She was in a cell, a fluffly blanket draped over her form. Her ankles were cuffed and attached to the wall by long chains. She narrowed her eyes, huffing in irritation. _Great. I'm stuck in a cell_ again. _Wait...again?_ Her brain throbbed in warning, forcing her to drop that line of thought. She whimpered, alerting Natsu to her internal struggle. He was at the bars in an instant, worry clouding his features.

"Luce, what's wrong?!" His voice made her freeze, halting any and all thought as she slowly turned toward him. _He_ put her here. _He_ knocked her out! Her gaze dripped with venom, her tongue laced with malice.

" _You._ Of _course_ it's you! Let me out of here at once." His features relaxed and he returned to his position on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning back with his arms folded behind his head.

"No can do Luce. We can't cure you if you're running loose." She scowled, drawing her knees to her chest. She turned away from him, seeing as talking to him was pointless. All she could do now was brace herself for whatever these people had planned. _Cure me? Ha! As if. I only have enough power to call for Apollo once, so I'll pretend to cooperate until I see my chance._


	18. Chapter 18

Apollo sat leisurely across from the Master, not bothering with the other occupants in the room. Only Lucy could control him if he got bored playing nice, so the other people were unnecessary. Makarov sat back in his own chair, tenting his hands in front of his face as he leveled the demon with a hard stare. Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus reclined around the room, their lax posture hiding their tensed muscles. Apollo noticed that pink haired slayer wasn't present. _They probably have him wherever they're keeping the mistress._ Makarov cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention.

"When did she summon you? And how did she do it?" Apollo shrugged, dark eyes glinting in disinterest.

"I don't know. One minute I'm in the demon realm, the next I'm kneeling inside the remains of a magic circle in front of my new mistress." _If she was a bit more evil she would've been perfect._ Makarov frowned, his gaze growing sharp.

"How is that possible? Lucy is a Celestial Mage, she shouldn't be able to summon anything without keys, or at least an object of some kind." The demon rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten Celestial Mages were rare during this time. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Actually all Celestial Mages are able to summon demons, it just requires an immense amount of magic power. Lucy also has a strong connection to her magic, probably because of the bond with her spirits. I don't know all the details, but the last time I was above ground, it wasn't as uncommon to see." The others swallowed, digesting this new information. They hadn't known this at all. Apollo readjusted himself in his seat, pointing at the Master. "Why do you look so surprised? Shouldn't _you_ know how powerful my mistress is? Especially with how freely Celestial Mages share their magic." Makarov sat back, frowning further rather than agreeing with the demon. Lucy _was_ strong, the guild growing in strength the more she did because of her magic. They'd really lucked out when she'd joined. Apollo didn't bother waiting for an answer, instead leaning forward. "Now, you promised me answers as well. So? What did they do to my mistress?" Everyone else shared a look while Makarov stroked his beard, not ready to answer quite yet.

"Why are you so interested in knowing?"

"I am loyal only to my mistress. So if something happened to her, I will repay the favor in kind. Thus is our contract." Makarov nodded, hoping he wasn't making a mistake by doing this.

"Well you see..."

* * *

On the west side of Fiore, the resistance lay decimated. The mages had been ruthless, killing everyone who'd dared to stand against them. Dr. Hope stood among the desolation, his hands clasped behind his back. With this victory, the whole of Fiore could soon be in his grasp. _Lucy sure is taking her sweet time reporting in..._ One of his spies landed silently in front of him.

"Sir! One of the townspeople managed to get away. Here is the report: They were no match for the fairies, and Apollo was seen walking into the guild behind the fairies, so it seems Lucy has been captured by them."

" _What?_ " The man flinched, but continued.

"As of now we know of their mind reader, but we aren't sure if they have a mage capable of mind manipulation among their ranks." Dr. Hope brought his foot back, striking the man in the stomach. He cried out as he rolled away, stopping a few feet from him. Dr. Hope, or General as he was more widely known, picked the man up by the front of his shirt, spitting in his face.

"You incompetent fools better _pray_ we recover her in time, or I'll take my frustrations out on _you_." He threw him aside, turning to his army waiting patiently behind him. "Alright men! It seems we'll be staging a rescue mission. Set course for Fairy Tail!"

"Ha!" The army turned as one, marching in the direction of Magnolia.

* * *

"And then she was kidnapped during a mission. We aren't sure what exactly they did to her, but it must've been extensive. I trust you'll not go on a rampage while we try to figure this out?" Apollo stood from the chair, filing this new information away for later. He walked to the door, pausing when he got to the door.

"Take me to my mistress."

* * *

"Oh come on Luce! You usually aren't such a stick in the mud! Right Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Ugh! Will you two just leave me _alone_ already! I already said I don't know you so stop bothering me!" Happy frowned, his ears drooping as he landed dejectedly in Natsu's lap. Natsu frowned, scratching behind Happy's ear. He suddenly perked up, turning towards the door. Lucy, noticing what he'd done, turned toward it as well, but she didn't immediately hear the sound of footsteps Natsu had picked up on. They were a few feet from the door when she heard it, holding her breath. The red headed woman she'd heard called Erza stepped through, as well as a short old man wearing a fur coat, a tall blond man with a lightning scar on his face, the tall man with multiple piercings she wanted to say might be Gajeel, and - "Apollo!" She rushed to the bars, relieved to see a familiar face. He ignored Natsu, who was simmering in jealous rage, and his cat, kneeling before the bars.

"I apologize for my tardiness mistress. I shall free you at once." Before anyone could stop him he placed his hands on the ground, channeling his magic into the ground and creating a path to her cell. All of the cells had dirt floors, so this was relatively easy to do. Lucy hopped into the hole created for her, popping her head out the other side. Apollo stepped back and held a hand out to help her up. She thanked him, dusting herself off.

"Now that that's over. Get us out of here." Apollo dropped her hand, once again dropping to his knee before her. Lucy waved her hands in protest.

"You don't have to keep doing that you know!" He nodded, standing before her.

"I think we should stay here. These people have some things to discuss with you, and we've failed. I don't see a need to rush back." Lucy bit her lip, but ultimately shook her head.

"I don't know these people so I have no interest in staying to hear any lies they want to spin." Apollo opened his mouth to protest, but Lucy held up her hand. "I'm pulling rank. I _am_ still your mistress, and will accept any punishment for our failure, now get us-" She was cut off by Natsu suddenly sweeping her into his arms in a crushing hug.

"You're not leaving! **_Not again_**!" Lucy struggled, pushing against him.

"Get off me!" Natsu shook his head, growing at any and everyone who got too close to them. Apollo stayed where he was, recognizing the behavior immediately, as did Gajeel. Natsu posed no threat to his mistress, so he wouldn't attack. Lucy meanwhile was starting to hyperventilate. The longer she stayed where she was the more his scent of firewood and campfire smoke and _home_ washed over her. She didn't understand why the smell of him was so comforting to her, but she didn't like it. Her head throbbed in agreement, pounding in rhythm to her breaths. Natsu stopped growling to look down at her, holding her at arm's length to get a better look at her.

"Luce? Hey what's wrong?" She gasped for breath, her lungs burning for much needed oxygen but unable to get it. Tears leaked from her eyes as she scratched at her throat, not sure if that sound was the pounding of her head or her heart. Apollo stepped forward, reaching to take her, but Natsu growled in warning, once again pulling her close. Lucy turned her head, about to reach for Apollo, but her eyes caught the cell doors. Flashes of pain, of her chained to the ceiling as she begged for them to _please stop_ because she couldn't _take_ anymore, crying out for her family to save her, in a cell similar to the one she was currently looking at overwhelmed her. Her head throbbed harder in an effort to get them to stop but this time the flashes would not be denied. Whips, being healed, an invasive presence in her mind, it danced through her head on repeat. Her vision swam at the sensory overload, her head lolling to the side. She fainted in Natsu's arms, her dead weight resting wholly in his grasp. Natsu swept her off her feet, rushing forward.

" **Out of the way!** "


	19. Chapter 19

Natsu sat vigilantly over her bed, Wendy having just left. Physically Lucy was fine, but her mind was the problem, real memories clashing against the planted ones, fighting for dominance. Some had already blended together. Warren could tell that much, but he had never studied mind manipulation before so that's all he could tell them. Mind readers were capable of such facts, but it took immense training to tamper with such a delicate organ. Apollo slouched in the corner, regretting his interference. He needed to remember he was only using Lucy to further his own goals, and as long as said goals didn't harm her he shouldn't care what happened to her. It was probably the contract making him worried for her well-being. There was also the _tiny_ detail that he'd be banished back to the demon realm if she died, and he wasn't ready to go back just yet. His eyes flicked to the useless mind mage hovering over his mistress, his face pulled into a distressed frown. He suddenly cried out, scrambling back and cutting the connection between his and Lucy's minds. The other occupants of the room looked at him in alarm, the young blue haired slayer rushing to his side. He shook like a leaf, pointing at the prone Celestial Mage accusingly.

"I...I've never seen _anything_ like this!" Master Makarov stepped forward, placing his hand on Warren's shoulder in an effort to calm him enough to explain what he'd seen. Warren took a shaky breath, waving off Wendy's hovering hands. "It's a jumble. Honestly I was only able to get fragments of what I assume they did to her, but then they'd disappear and mold into something else. It's like a dark mass is eating at her real memories _and_ her fake ones." Erza stepped forward, her tone impatient.

"Meaning what?" Warren swallowed under the red head's gaze, deciding to shift his gaze back to Lucy so he wouldn't have to see anyone's faces when he delivered the news.

"Meaning she'll either be a blank slate or a jumbled mess as her mind tries to fix itself. She might not remember _anything._ " Natsu roared, standing so quickly his chair crashed to the ground. His onyx orbs were ablaze in fury.

"Then stop messing around and _fix her!_ " Warren through up his hands, his own frustrations leaking through.

"I _can't!_ Whoever did this did it over a set period, invading her mind slowly while they changed what they wanted to. This isn't something can be reversed _overnight_! Honestly we're lucky she hasn't gone crazy yet! Most people don't keep their sanity long as it is. And since I don't know how long she's been like this, I don't know what to do to help her." Levy burst into the room, her Gale force glasses holding her bangs back. The bags under her eyes were prominent, her hair disheveled and clothes rumbled, attesting to how long she'd holed up in the library to find something. Gajeel appeared behind her, carrying a large tomb into the infirmary. Levy snatched it from his hands, mumbling her thanks as she hurried to Warren.

"We think we've found something, but I wanted to show you first since I'm completely out of my element here." While Levy showed him the few passages she was able to find, Makarov left the room, heading to the bar. He spotted Freed easily, waving him over.

"I want you to put up ruins around the guild. I don't care what happens, they _will not_ get Lucy or anyone else again. I suspect they'll be coming here next; I've no doubt they know by now we have her. Grab Levy when she's done with Warren and have her help you. Tell Laxus to begin preparing strategies to defend the guild. I doubt they'll harm the townspeople, but begin evacuations just in case." Freed nodded, hurrying off to complete his tasks. Makarov sat back against the bar, accepting the mug Mira handed him wordlessly. "I'm getting too old for this." Mira smiled gently, letting her eyes sweep over her beloved guild.

"Nonsense Master. You're only as old as you feel." He grumbled, wisely taking another sip when Mira turned her deadly gaze to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Sir! We will be in Magnolia in a few day's time." General turned around, sparing a glance at his subordinate and causing the young man to flinch. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to the map in his hands.

"Excellent. And remember, our main objective is recover Lucy. Everything else is secondary. We can't start the second phase without her." The man nodded, thumping his chest before exiting the tent. Another figure entered the tent, not bothering with formalities.

"Sir, we may have a problem." The General narrowed his eyes but gestured for him to continue. "It seems the shadows I placed in the targets mind are going out of control." The boss's eyes narrowed further, advancing upon the man.

"Meaning _what_ exactly?"

"I would need to remove them and then reinsert them. Something has triggered her actual memories to begin to resurface most likely, causing my shadows to do their jobs and get rid of them. However, since I'm not overseeing the process, it could have unintentional consequences."

"Like?"

"Worst case scenario she becomes a blank slate. She may not even remember simple things like her own name or her magic." The General's face twisted into a sly grin.

"And this is a problem because...?" The man looked at his boss appalled, for the first time questioning his state of mind. He held his hands out imploringly.

"Sir tampering with one's mind is one thing, but erasing it completely is an entirely different matter. We are who we are _because_ of them, so in essence we could be erasing the girl's entire existence in a sense."

"And then remaking it in my image in a more permanent form than any manipulation we could've achieved before. Well done Mason." Mason frowned, trying one last time to get through to his boss. He never signed up for something like _this_!

"But sit-"

" _Enough._ You're dismissed." Mason bowed, taking his leave. He owed that man his life, and was by no means a saint himself, but even _he_ couldn't deny it felt as if they were going too far.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy felt as if she was floating, suspended in the nothingness around her. Darkness caressed her, swirling around her in every direction. She huffed, wanting to at least stand up. On command, her body righted itself. She dropped slowly onto what she could only assume was the ground. She looked around, trying to pick a direction to go. She ultimately decided to move forward, stepping carefully in case the floor didn't extend fully forward. A light suddenly appeared in front of her. Relieved the oppressive darkness had been broken, she rushed forward, reaching her hand out as she approached it. She reached it, stepping through, to be greeted by swirling colors and an unyielding warmth. Confused, she walked around, her eyes wide in wonder. _Just where am I?_

* * *

The guild had finished preparations, the mages sparring with each other outside to prepare for the battle while others meditated to further cement their control on their magic. Levy and Freed had finished the protective ruins, and were currently researching how to get the villagers back to normal. For now they were locked in a perfect cube, protected from the upcoming battle. Natsu and Happy were standing guard in the infirmary, never leaving Lucy's side. Happy had curled around her head, his tears long since dried as the days passed with no sign of her waking. Natsu had lost the fire in his eyes, keening pathetically as his soul cried out for her. He knew she was still alive, that knowledge the only thing keeping his waning sanity from snapping completely. He had half a mind to track down the cause of his anguish, but his priority was Lucy and the guild, forcing him to remain where he was. He took her limp hand in his, running his thumb tenderly across it.

"Come back to me Lucy."

* * *

Lucy ran through the swirls of color, laughing as they swirled and teased her, hovering just out of her reach. She felt completely at peace, but there was one that kept nudging her, but when she'd turn to it, thinking it wanted to join in the game, it would stop and hover beside her, as if it was waiting for her to do something. She'd tilt her head in confusion, not understanding what it expected her to do. But when she turned away from it it would begin the process all over again. It was ruining her lighthearted mood, and having enough, she turned to it, her eyes burning in annoyance.

"What is it?" The light pink and gold color hovered, not saying or doing anything in response to her question. She huffed, stomping away.

"Come back to me Lucy." She paused, looking around to figure out where the voice came from. She waited, hoping she'd hear it again, but she didn't. Shrugging, she turned to continue playing with the other colors, but they had disappeared, dissolving into varying tones of grey, white, and black. The floor dropped out from under her and she screamed, reaching her hand out to grasp something, anything to stop her fall. No such thing appeared, nothing hampering her descent into nothingness. The pink and gold color swirled, watching her fall as the darkness swallowed her once again.

Lucy landed in water, sputtering as a few ill created waves tossed water rudely down her throat. She coughed, clearing her airways as she looked around. There was a beautiful marble fountain in the middle of the pool, pushing water out of its spout and back into the pool. The water was warm but not overly so, lapping at her in gentle waves after she'd settled down. A sort of island to the right with deep blue recliners and a table in between floated into her vision, beckoning her forward. She swam for it, surprised at the relative ease it took to get there. She pulled herself up, pleasantly surprised that as soon as she was fully out of the water she was dry, almost as if she'd never fallen into the water to begin with. It turned out what she thought was an island was instead a grand sitting room, with grand galaxy marble archways placed strategically around the room, one of them swirling in a mesmerizing pattern of dark blue, purple, black, and a burnt orange. She didn't know where she was so she wasn't keen on seeing where that gateway led to.

"It's about time brat." She whirled around, her hand flying to her chest to calm her racing heart. A beautiful mermaid floated in front of her, her blue scales blended in to a lighter blue, almost white tail. Gold bands adorned her upper arms and her head, a scowl marring her beautiful face. A dark blue bra with white trimming kept her modest, and the top of her tail was covered by a gold belt around scales that matched her tail. Lucy wasn't sure why, but tears of relief fell from her beautiful brown eyes, running unhindered down her cheeks and chin, until falling gracefully to the floor. The mermaid's gaze softened, and silently she put down her silver urn, opening her arms. Lucy didn't know what compelled her to move forward, but she rushed forward into her inviting embrace, and a sense of nostalgia washed over her. She closed her eyes as fond memories slammed into her, washing over her like a tidal wave as she regained a part of who she was, and remembered how important the woman holding her was. How could she forget her first friend? She pulled back, her tears showing no sign of stopping.

"Aquarius."


	21. Chapter 21

**Special shout out to my reviewers!**

* * *

Aquarius smirked before breaking the tender embrace. Lucy stumbled back, looking up in confusion as Aquarius moved back. Aquarius couldn't help but be reminded of a simpler time when Lucy was younger, giving her that exact same look when Aquarius refused to play with her, or started talking about boyfriends. However, now wasn't the time to get lost in nostalgia. Lucy needed her, so here she was. Lucy opened her mouth, the confusion never leaving her features.

"Aquarius what's going on? Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?" Aquarius sighed, moving to sit at the edge of the sitting room so she could dip her tail into the calm water.

"Because you _have_ brat. I'm surprised you were able to remember me, but that's probably due to your magic." She motioned Lucy forward, impatiently crossing her arms when the girl didn't immediately move. "Well hurry up brat. This is why you still don't have a boyfriend. You always were slow on the uptake." Lucy blushed, puffing her cheeks out in irritation as she moved forward, settling down beside the water bearer. Aquarius urged her to lean forward, until her reflection stared back at her.

"What am I looking at?" Aquarius sighed, pushing her in. Lucy fell forward with a shrill shriek, her head breaking the sudden waves indignantly.

"Aquarius!" The beautiful mermaid sighed, pointing at the fountain.

"We need to go there and see if it's even possible to regain your true memories." Obediently Lucy swam forward, no longer surprised at the ease since she suspected the spirit was the reason for that. She pulled herself up onto the sudden marble platform that surrounded the fountain. At her questioning look, Aquarius waved her hand distractedly, her gaze focusing in on the water. "This place is my domain, so I can bend and shape it as I see fit." Lucy nodded, trying to keep the bewilderment off of her face. How was a fountain supposed to help her? Aquarius moved beside her, looking at her expectantly. Lucy just shot her a blank look.

"What?"

"Look at it idiot."

"I _am_ looking at it."

"At the _water_ fool. I swear, how someone like you has so much magical power I'll never understand." Lucy threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well _excuse_ me-" She cut herself off as she looked at her reflection, or what should've been her reflection. Instead, the water stilled and reflected the Heartfilia mansion, its grounds lush with life and beautifully maintained. Lucy wanted to close her eyes but her body wouldn't obey her as the view zoomed in, focusing on the expansive garden. There, a little blond girl laughed and played, under the watchful eyes of an older blond woman, her hair pulled back in an elegant bun with tendrils left down to frame her face. Her warm brown eyes sparkled with a lust for life, delicate hands folded neatly in her lap. She wore a fine pink dress with white accents on the sleeves, neckline, and bottom of her dress. When Lucy saw her, tears began to fall unbidden down her cheeks. She grabbed for Aquarius's hand as a deep anguish took root in her very soul. The woman looked so much like her, how could she _not_ know who that was? Her other hand reached up to massage her chest, as if that would lessen the pain in her heart. "Mom..." In a sudden fit of rage and pain, Lucy let go of her spirit to hit the water with both hands as a sob tore through her. The mansion cleared away, but only to change to another view. This time Lucy seemed to older, talking to a blond man with a long, shaggy beard before shoving past him, her head down as she clutched her bag close to her. The man's face twisted in a brief flash of pain as he seemed to yell after her, but that only caused her past self to tense up further. Lucy gripped the edges of the fountain as multiple emotions flooded her being, the main one regret. But she didn't understand why. She guessed that man was her father - but regret battled with loss and a deeper, smaller feeling of anger and betrayal. She turned to her loyal spirit, her eyes showing how much she was drowning as the memories of her father began to flood her being. Her voice was strained, her knuckles turning white as she clenched them harder, needing something to ground her. "What..."

"This fountain is your mind's manifestation of your memories Lucy. The fact that you see anything at all means they can still be recovered, which is what's happening now. However, the memories attached to the stronger emotions seem to be the trigger for the rest, which is why you saw ones associated with your parents first. I can't make it any easier, as your essentially reliving all the memories, and the feelings associated with them, all over again as they're returned to you." Lucy choked on another sob, her hand coming up to muffle her sounds of despair that gripped her heart. If she had known it would be this painful to relive the loss of her parents. she would've stayed a blank slate forever. Aquarius laid a hand silently on her head, and that was all the encouragement Lucy needed. With s scream that tore from her soul, she openly cried, her tears mixing with the water below. She mourned her loss as more memories washed over her. Some filled her with happiness, like when her parents first gave her Michelle. Others only added to her regret and anger, like when she read the letter from her father, explaining how he'd paid for her rent while they'd been stuck in the time skip, never believing her dead. Anger swelled at the memory of the kind gesture, because it just reminded her that he was gone and they had never had the chance to repair their damaged relationship. She stood, kicking the fountain and gripping her hair, unable to verbally express her feelings. Aquarius grabbed her when she started punching the fountain, sweeping her into her arms and just _holding_ her. This only made her cry harder, until her voice was hoarse and her throat raw. Once she'd calmed enough she pulled back, slipping from the comforting embrace and moving back to the fountain. She'd started this, so she'd finish it, no matter what she saw.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy leaned heavily against the fountain, one hand cradling her head as she panted. Aquarius floated silently at her side, her mouth set in her ever present frown. Unbeknownst to Lucy, her loyal spirit kept her focus on the sky, noticing it was slowly getting darker. The foreign magic would soon make it's way here, but if they could finish this process before it got there, they may be able to get her out of here alive. Aquarius sighed, she needed to hurry this along. Lucy didn't have time to emotionally work through each memory. She just hoped this wouldn't impact her too negatively.

"Lucy." The Celestial Mage lifted her weary gaze to her spirit, one eyebrow raising delicately. Aquarius helped her stand, giving no warning as she pushed her into the fountain. She held her in the water as Lucy screamed, thrashing out as memory after memory rushed into her, unlocking more memories, and all around overwhelming her. Aquarius stayed firm, even as her arms shook with the effort to restrain her mistress and pretend like her screams weren't tearing at her heart. _This is necessary. This is necessary._ She repeated it like a mantra, biting her lip as Lucy began to go through the more recent and painful memories. Her thrashing steadily decreased as she dissolved into tears, screaming in pain as her brain struggled to shuffle and sort the information bombarding it. The sky turned a foreboding grey, displaying the time limit as the Water Bearer prayed she was almost done. The water level steady sank with each recovered memory, but it wasn't sinking fast enough. Lucy suddenly went quiet, silent tears continuing their journey down her cheeks. A roar tore through the sudden silence and Aquarius cursed, looking at the now ash-grey sky and that was shifting and swirling above and around them, and the unconscious Lucy, who was sitting in the now quarter filled fountain. She needed more time if she was going to regain the last of her memories, and now that that pesky mind manipulator wasn't present, her magic could focus solely on removing the unwanted presence from her mind. Aquarius sighed, casting a water barrier around the fountain, her glare hardening as shadow monsters dropped from the sky, slipping and sliding through the water toward them. Aquarius raised her urn in preparation, gathering her magic as she waited for more of them to group together. She would hold them off for as long as needed, letting out a battle cry as they continued to advance.

"I'll wash you all away!"

* * *

"Natsu... what's wrong with Lushee?" The Dragonslayer and his faithful companion had watched, utterly helpless, as Lucy had suddenly began screaming and thrashing on the infirmary bed. Tears had rushed down her cheeks, leaping to the floor as Natsu had risen from the chair and grabbed her arms to stop her from hurting herself. She'd managed to slap him in the the face a few times before he'd successfully restrained her, causing Happy to snicker despite the tense atmosphere. Now she was silent, immobile on the bed. Natsu had been hesitant to let go of her and return to his seat, but Happy had squeezed between them when he'd deemed it safe enough to rest on her stomach. Natsu had relaxed then, letting her go but keeping his rigid posture. The pair continued to watch with baited breath in case she freaked out again.

The atmosphere of the guild was tense as everyone waited for the battle to commence. They had no idea when Dr. Hope would arrive in Magnolia, so barely anyone got sleep, trying to stay awake and alert. Mira had tried to convince them to get some rest, but Erza had to resort to knocking them out so that they could rest. They knew they would be no good to anyone sleep deprived, but how could they rest knowing Lucy was battling for her life upstairs and an unknown darkness was creeping ever closer? They were thankful they had Erza just for situations like this, as everyone knew the requip mage had no qualms knocking out a fellow guildmate if she believed it would do more help than harm.

"How is she?" Natsu tensed further as Apollo announced himself, pushing off the doorway and stepping further into the room. He paid little regard to the distrustful glares Natsu and Happy were shooting him, stopping beside the bed where his mistress continued to lay motionless, dried tear tracks and disheveled hair the only evidence of her mental struggle. He sighed, reaching down toward her. Natsu growled as Happy hissed, their eyes narrowed in warning. Apollo put his hands in the air, stepping back until he was in the center of the room, chuckling nervously. "Relax. I wasn't going to harm her. I couldn't if I tried. It's part of the contract." Happy lowered himself back onto Lucy's stomach while Natsu stood, crossing his arms as he turned to fully address the demon.

"What do you want?" The demon's eyes flashed, and for a split second a crazed grin darted across his features. It was gone long before it could be deciphered, a small smirk taking its place.

"I don't want anything in particular. You and the rest have nothing to fear. Especially since I'm bound to such a pure hearted soul. Although, the purer the summoner the stronger the demon." At Natsu's raised eyebrow, he sighed, dropping his dramatic act. "I'm simply enjoying my time on the surface. Think of me as her shadow. The stronger the sunlight, the deeper the shadow, and Lucy is like a beacon of light. I do wish she was a bit darker in nature though. I haven't gone on a proper rampage in _years_. With her as my master that won't be happening any time soon." He shook his head regretfully, shrugging his shoulders in a what-can-you-do gesture. Natsu frowned, torn between pride that even demons were awed by Luce's kind nature and anger that she'd been tricked into summoning a demon in the first place.

"When this is over we're finding a way to return you back to the demon realm." Apollo's lips curled up but he let the comment slide, knowing the truth of it.

"My only question is what _you're_ doing playing house." Natsu was full blown confused, taken off guard by the question.

"What're you talking about? No one's playing house." Apollo raised an eyebrow, crossing his own arms and mirroring Natsu's posture.

"I see. Then what _are_ you doing? I can understand the mistress, but what about the rest of them? How long will you continue this farce of friendship?" Natsu took a threatening step forward, his arms dropping into fists at his side. His lips pulled back into a snarl, his fangs glittering dangerously. Was Apollo threatening him? Apollo took in his reaction, noting the sincere rage in his face and body language. He truly had no idea what he was talking about. This was interesting _indeed_. But if he truly didn't know, it wasn't his place to say any more. _Damn, now I've gotta play it off._

"What did you-"

"Humans are such fickle creatures you know. You obviously have an attachment to Lucy, but the rest I don't understand why you pretend to care about. You all will simple turn on each other when the opportunity arises. It's in your nature. The second the chance comes to crawl higher you'll take it, regardless of who you have to step on or forsake to get there." Natsu relaxed immediately, reclaiming his seat.

"I don't know where you've been or what you've seen, but Fairy Tail isn't like that. Stick around long enough and you'll see what I mean." Apollo turned to leave, internally relieved he'd dug himself out of the hole he'd created for himself.

"I guess we'll see won't we?"


	23. Chapter 23

Dr. Hope surveyed the area from the top of the hill. He'd sent scouts ahead so as not to have a repeat of the last failed attempt to take down Fairy Tail. As one of the strongest guilds, they deserved not to be underestimated, which he'd done by sending Lucy and the villagers as the first wave. He could only imagine the defensive measures they'd taken, and decided to operate under the assumption that they knew his scheme. His troops stood at the ready around him, lounging against trees or sitting cross legged on the ground, in a facade of calm. Dr. Hope turned back to his tent, intent on going over his plan of attack one last time.

"Ozark!" The young man materialized next to him before he could finish shouting his name, kneeling in front of him.

"Yes sir?" He waved his hand. allowing the young man to stand, and beckoned his attention to the Magnolia Map laid out on the table.

"We'll strike from here, so split up the main forces and hit them in a wave from both sides. Kyler says his mind control is weakening, and he can't strengthen it being so far away from his target. If she manages to get free I'll never have my demon army. The main goal today is recovery of the Celestial Mage. I don't want any harm to come to her, but if she ends up getting roughed up during the mission, so be it. Nothing fatal, and nothing permanently damaging. We still need her." Ozark nodded, a contemplative look overtaking him.

"What about that other one? The one from Sabertooth?" The General scoffed, waving his hand in dismissal.

"She only has two gold keys, and I already know Lucy can do it. In the event we cannot reclaim the blond, we'll have to find another way to conquer the world."

"Why are you so obsessed with this anyway sir?" The General sighed, moving to pick up a single hand mirror that also lay on the table.

"This world is flawed, Ozark. My daughter was cursed with magic deficiency syndrome. I went to every healer this world had to offer, but no one had a cure. I don't blame them - we just haven't advanced enough to find one yet. But we don't _need_ magic. So I'll erase it, so that no one will suffer from that awful disease ever again. To do that, I simply have to kill all current mages, conquer the world, and outlaw magic until it's snuffed out like the dying embers of a long forgotten fire. Now rally the troops. As soon as the scouts come back, we strike." Ozark nodded, fading form view as he was prone to do. Dr. Hope held the mirror tight against his chest, gently caressing it. It was all he had left after all. "Soon my dear, we will right the wrongs done to you, and daddy will keep his promise."

* * *

 _Lucy..._

 _Lucy._

"-cy."

"Lucy."

"LUCY!" The Celestial Mage jolted up, her eyes popping open as her hand flew to her chest to calm her racing her heart. She lay at the bottom of the now bone dry fountain, Aquarius nowhere to be seen. The sky was still ash grey, but the inky sludge that had been steadily invading her mind had practically vanished. Slowly, she stood on numb legs and swung her head to her right, where Capricorn stood patiently.

"Capricorn? Where's Aquarius?" He extended a hand to help her climb out, holding her steady as the surroundings melted away. Lucy looked around in panic, clutching the goat's arm in urgent confusion.

"Calm down Ms. Lucy-"

"No! Where's Aquarius? I was regaining my memories and she was protecting me so why isn't she here?!" Capricorn regarded her with that same cool indifference he was famous for, that she suddenly found she hated. Why wasn't he concerned for his fellow spirit?!

"We're inside your mind. When she served her purpose, she disappeared, just as this realm is doing. Everything that's happening is just your mind's way of repairing itself and neutralizing the threat to it. No actual harm has come to her, so calm down." She took deep breaths, suddenly feeling guilty for thinking so badly of her spirit. She shook her head, looking up at him through her eyelashes in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Capricorn. I thought -" He held up a hand, smiling kindly at her.

"I know Ms. Lucy. It's no problem." The scenery had finished shifting, and Lucy looked around even more confused.

"Wait, why are we in my old house?" The grand staircase emptied out into the marble foyer. A plush red carpet covered the middle of the staircase, continuing from the base of the stairs to the front door. The front double doors were ornate wood with a polished shine, complete with winking gold door knobs that seemingly changed color depending on the amount of light that trickled in from the windows. Behind the staircase sat paintings of the Heartfilia family, depicting the changes of the family, from the time it was just Mr and Mrs. Heartfilia, to the addition of Lucy, to the addition of Michelle. Lucy fought back the tears as her emotions fought to overwhelm her. It had been so long since she'd been here, even if it was just based on her memories. Capricorn gave her a moment to collect herself before gently grasping her hands in his.

"Lady Layla was a wonderful woman, and an even better mage. You inherited the best parts of her, as well as your father. Now it's time for you to get back to your friends. Things are about to get intense, and we feel it's time for you to have access to _every_ part of your magic. Which is where I come in."

"What-" Capricorn cut her off as he laid his hands on the side of her head, pushing knowledge into her mind. Lucy gasped as spells shot through her mind at a rapid pace. He let her go but moved to steady her as she stumbled back, looking up at him in shock. "Where...what..."

"You always had the knowledge of those spells, but you weren't yet ready to use them at your previous magic level. Now that you've gotten stronger and expanded your knowledge, I'd say you're more than ready to handle them." He stepped back and gestured to the doors with a flourish. Lucy squared her shoulders, grabbing the door handles, but pausing when her trusty spirit called out to her again. "Remember Lady Lucy. No matter what happens, you are you, and no one can take that away from you. Continue to believe in yourself, and you'll be unstoppable." Lucy smiled gently, and for a moment she looked so much like Layla Capricorn had to shake his head to clear his vision. It may have been her mind's interpretation, but her magic had called them here to help, so the spirits she saw were direct reflections of the constellations, just with her view of them. Lucy turned back to the doors, throwing them open and running towards the swirling pink and gold light that grew brighter until it engulfed her.

* * *

"The scouts have returned sir!" Dr. Hope threw Kyler into a tree, phasing in front of him and yanking him up by his collar.

"What do you _mean_ your control on her was _broken_?!" Kyler struggled to breath, clawing at the scarred hand that was restricting his airways.

"She threw me...off. I'm...not sure...how.." He gasped as he was dropped carelessly to the ground, coughing as his lungs fought to regain their rhythm. The General ran an agitated hand down his haggard face, feeling years older than he was.

"Sir, the scouts-" Dr. Hope shoved his hand through the young woman's midsection, effectively silencing her. The young woman gurgled as blood spilled from her mouth before dropping lifelessly to the ground. The rest of his troops snapped to attention, kneeling before him. He whirled on them, practically foaming at the mouth in frustration.

" _What are you all still here for?! **Move out!**_ " The mages scurried to their feet, hurrying to get into position before he killed them for moving too slowly. He sighed, muttering angrily as he too moved into position.

* * *

A pounding headache was the first thing to greet her upon returning to consciousness. A weight on her stomach alerted her to other presences in the room. She cracked open an eye, spotting Natsu slumped over in a chair next to her bed, her left hand held tightly in his grasp. Happy lay curled up on her stomach, tear tracks matted in his fur. Lucy felt her heart melt at the sight, no doubt in her mind that her other guildmates had been just as worried. She tugged gently on the hand in Natsu's possession, using her other to push herself into a sitting position. Natsu groaned awake, holding her hand more firmly and growling in protest to letting her go. Lucy giggled, using her right hand to pet Happy.

"How long are you going to hold my hand Natsu?" Happy's ears perked up, while Natsu cracked open an eye hesitantly, as if he was afraid her voice was just a figment of his imagination. "Happy you're kinda heavy." Happy sat up, taking in Lucy's kind but teasing smile, and finally registering the hand petting him was real, and not another dream. His body practically vibrated as he shot forward into her chest, sobbing in relief.

"Lushee!" The rest of his sentence was lost in his tears as she wrapped one arm around him, since Natsu still hadn't let her go yet. Deep onyx met warm chocolate as Natsu finally opened his eyes fully to take in her regained consciousness. He fought the tears of relief that wanted to spill forth, instead falling back onto his signature sharp fanged grin.

"Bout time weirdo. Though you need all the beauty rest you can get." She smacked him upside the head, but the wide smile she flashed him more than made up for it. Before she could respond, however, the infirmary door burst open and her guildmates burst through. Erza and Juvia smiled relieved from the other side of the bed while Levy and Wendy tackled her in a hug, squishing poor Happy between them. Lucy laughed as warmth enveloped her chest. Regaining her memories had brought to the surface the loneliness, sadness, and regret remembering her parents brought, what with the too short relationship with her mother and the tumultuous and not quite patched up relationship with her father. But here, surrounded by her guildmates who had been genuinely worried for her, reminded her of how far she'd come, and that she wasn't alone anymore, and never had to be again. Her eyes closed in content as her smile widened, lighting the room in a way that had been missing for far too long in the guild's opinion.

"Sorry for making you worry!"


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy sat patiently in Makarov's office as he brought her up to speed on their current situation. Apollo lounged beside her, hiding his grin at the dark looks the fire dragon slayer kept shooting him. _This place is certainly interesting._ He'd made his presence known after everyone else left. He hadn't been sure what she remembered of him, but the bond was still there, meaning the contract was still in place. He'd knelt before her, introducing himself as he'd done the first time. She'd smiled at him, explaining that _all_ her memories had returned, including those surrounding her time with him. He'd grinned in return when she asked for his help, promising to return him to the demon realm afterwards. He'd assured her he was in no rush, and so long as the contract was in effect he'd lend her his power.

Lucy explained what she knew about Dr. Hope and his forces. He'd never shared his full plan with her, only telling her what he felt she needed to know. She knew he only kidnapped her to see if she could also summon demons, but what he wanted that power for she didn't know. Makarov leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed in thought. _I'm too old for this_.

"So what's the plan?" He stood on the desk, pinching his mustache.

"We fight of course." Before he could say anymore, the door was thrown open. Jet stood there, his face uncharacteristically serious.

"They're here." Lucy and Makarov followed the speedster out of the room, joining the rest of the guild downstairs. Erza had requipped into her Heaven's wheel armor, rushing out to join the fray. Apollo materialized by her side, awaiting orders. Lucy didn't spare him a glance, understanding what he wanted.

"Have at it, but we don't kill." Apollo pouted, giving her an unenthusiastic nod in understanding.

"Alright." _Well that takes all the fun out of it._ He disappeared, entering into the fray. Lucy paused outside the guild doors, taking a moment to observe her surroundings. Magnolia was a flurry of bodies and magic, spells mixing with the air as mages clashed. She couldn't immediately spot everyone, but no one had shouted for help yet, so she assumed they were all still relatively fine. What worried her was the reinforcements still flowing down the hill like a river. _Let's put an end to that._ She grabbed a silver key, praying she hadn't overused her spirit.

"Open Gate of the Lyre! Lyra!" Lyra appeared beside her, her face devoid of it's usual smile. "Lyra can you-"

"Of course." She sat on ground, opening her mouth to sing as she played. A haunting song followed, shaking the ground and swallowing the reinforcements. She smiled once she was done, disappearing in a puff of sparkles. Lucy grabbed two gold keys next, ready to join the fight. One she swiped through the air. "Open Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

"We are!" The other she pointed toward her chest. She could practically _hear_ Taurus's lewd comment as his powers flowed through her.

"Stardress: Taurus!" She jumped out of the way as one of the enemy wizards aimed an attack her way. Scorpio retaliated with a sand blaster, laughing wildly as he swept his tail, hitting any enemy is his line of fire. Lucy shook her head, smiling ruefully. She ran forward, hopping into the air and slamming her fist into the ground, cracking the ground around her and knocking her opponents off balance. She followed through with a devastating series of kicks and punches, incapacitating them. She didn't slow down as she took down her opponents, looking for someone in particular. _I don't see him. Why isn't he here? Unless..._ She cursed herself, doubling back towards the guild. A few mages got in her way, halting her progress.

"Don't kill her! This is the one we need!" _Like I'll be captured by you sleazebags a second time!_ She dodged left when one dove to grab her, kicking him back to his friends. One managed to get a hold of her, but she threw her head back, breaking his nose. She dropped into a crouch, sweeping her leg in front of her to buy her time. She spun and grabbed the still disoriented mage, throwing him back to his friends who scrambled out of the way. Scorpio appeared behind her at that moment, much to her relief.

"Dive low!" She dropped to the ground as he unleashed his attack, knocking the group in front of her unconscious.

 _Apollo!_ He appeared beside her, his eyes alive and his clothes torn.

"Head to Fairy Tail and see if Dr. Hope is there. He might be using this battle as another distraction!" Apollo nodded, disappearing into the crowd. Lucy turned her attention back to the fight, checking to see if anyone needed help.

"Lucy!" She turned her head, spotting Levy as she knocked a few people out of the way.

"Levy!" She stopped before her, panting, as she erected a wall around them to give them a minute to talk.

"Lucy are you alright? You did just wake up, are you sure you should be out here?" Lucy felt her heart melt. Leave it to Levy to worry about something like that. She and Freed had been strengthening the ruins surrounding the villagers, and it seems they were finally done.

"I'm fine Levy-chan. But I'm worried. These mages just won't quit, and I don't think we have time to be wasting holding them off." Levy shot her a confused look, not following.

"What do you mean-" The ground suddenly shook around them, cutting off whatever she was going to say. Levy dispelled her wall, trying to figure out what had just happened. Around them, the ground was rapidly cracking and crumbling, shaking up friend and foe. Mages cried out as they scrambled to safety, turning their magic on the ground and pausing the fight. No one understood what was going on, and the fact that the mages under Dr. Hope's employ were being targeted as well didn't bode well for anyone. Apollo suddenly appeared beside Lucy, scooping her and Levy into his arms and jumping back just as the ground beneath them crumbled. Levy yelped at the sudden movement, thanking him when they landed on solid ground. Lucy was about to, when she was yanked back by warm arms. Natsu dragged her toward him, wrapping her in his arms but keeping his growl buried in his throat. Lucy wouldn't like it if he growled at her savior, so he'd refrain from now. Gajeel appeared shortly after, scooping Levy into his arms and checking her for injuries. Levy convinced him she was fine, but he made no move to let go of her. Lucy let Natsu keep his hold on her, missing his touch more than she currently cared to admit.

"Apollo did you find him?" Apollo turned guilty eyes toward her, kneeling before her.

"I did, mistress. But it seems I was too late." Lucy opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but a sudden buzzing cut her off. Dr. Hope stood atop Fairy Tail, a pulsing lacrima grasped in his hands. The battlefield was suddenly gripped in an unsettling silence as the tremors came to an end. He raised his hands above his head, laughing maniacally as it glowed brighter and brighter.

"Finally! My wish will come true! Now, disappear!"


	25. Chapter 25

Dr. Hope stood atop Fairy Tail, his hands grasped around a pulsing blue orb. The dust settled as he raised his hands, the lacrima glowing brighter and brighter.

"Finally! My wish will come true! Now, disappear!" The lacrima continued to glow brighter until the mages were forced to cover their eyes. The world around them suddenly grew ominously quiet, as if everything had been sucked out of it without remorse. They uncovered their eyes, but all they could see was a darkness so oppressive it clogged their throats and attacked their minds, plunging them into unparalleled paranoia. Screams tore through throats as mages succumbed to their new reality, all while the good doctor watched, hardly able to contain his glee. Fairy Tail held out the longest, their concern for their nakama the only thing keeping them tethered to the real world. But one by one they too fell, dropping to their knees and curling into tight balls as they wailed in agony.

Natsu fought valiantly, trying desperately to get to wherever Lucy was before he too lost the battle of wills, sinking into the abyss's embrace with a heavy heart. He cried out for her, but wherever she was she could not hear him. Once again she was beyond his reach, and that tore at his soul harder than any magic.

Wendy, who'd been shielded from the onslaught by Romero, looked around hesitantly when silence suddenly descended upon her. She tried to move, but Romeo wouldn't move.

"Romeo, I'm okay now..." She pushed up again, and this time he moved, rolling off of her and landing on the ground beside her with a dull thud. Wendy turned to him, but scrambled back as a surprised scream burst from her. Romeo lay perfectly still, his skin a horrifying pale and his eyes dull, staring unseeing up at the sky. Wendy felt her breath come in too fast pants as she crawled forward, desperate to dispute what was being presented to her. Shaking hands landed on his chest, fluttering upward toward his neck. She held her breath as she prayed for a pulse, nearly crying in relief when she found one. It was weak, but it was there, and that was all that mattered. "Just hold on Romeo-kun, I'll save you-" She grabbed him and rolled away just as a lightening bolt shot through the air, scorching the area she was just in. Wendy looked up with a glare, meeting Dr. Hope's dissatisfied gaze. He jumped from the roof, landing lightly in front of her. His lip curled in distaste as he looked at her, his pulse jumping in protest.

"How are you still able to move?" Wendy placed Romeo down gently, her hands lingering on his face. She moved to stand in front of him, her glare fierce in its power.

"I was protected. What have you _done_?!" He smirked, sweeping his arms out wide.

"Nothing they didn't need. They're in a state of suspended animation. I will take out the mages of the world with this method, freeing us all from the inevitable pain of the future!" Wendy growled, leaning back as she prepared her attack.

"That kind of ridiculous reason...stealing other people's futures for _that?!_ " She closed her mouth, leaning back forward.

"Sky Dragon's roar!" He laughed, spreading his arms as he took the attack, digging his feet into the ground as it pushed him back. Wendy wasn't finished, pushing more power into her roar, until Dr. Hope had to use his arms to help block the attack. Wendy jumped, cutting off her roar and launching a spinning roundhouse at him, pushing him back farther. Dr. Hope jumped back out of range, holding out one of his hands.

"Requip: Water staff!" The orb faded from view, replaced by a light blue staff that faded to dark blue near the bottom. Strange patterns were carved into it, but they didn't seem to be runes. Still, Wendy kept her guard up. He twirled his staff in his hands, eyeing her with a predatory gleam in his eye. "I guess you'll do as entertainment while the lacrima recharges." Wendy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't get cocky. Fairy Tail isn't the strongest guild in name only." He smirked, pointing the staff into the air.

"Really? They went down so easily I couldn't tell." Wendy's eye twitched in irritation but she kept her cool, knowing it wouldn't be just brawn that won this fight.

"Water tunnel!" Water raced toward her in a funneled vortex, crashing over her as it tossed her backward. Wendy cried out, coughing violently as the attack dissipated. The General wasn't done just yet, crossing his water and lightening staffs together.

"Electric barrage!" The water and lightening combined, rushing toward her in a deadly wave, but she dropped low and rolled out of the way just in time, though some of the lightening managed to hit her leg, burning her ankle. Wendy winced, but knew she didn't have time to worry about that now. _I need to buy some time._

"Sky dragon's roar!" She didn't manage to blow him away, but she did create some much needed distance. "Enchant my feet." Small wings grew on her ankles, increasing her speed. She darted forward, landing a few blows to his abdomen. "Sky dragon's wings!" She flew up, launching from the ground as snow white wings sprouted from her back. Wind whipped past her face as she inhaled, her eyes tracking her path. _I'll only get one shot at this, so I need to lure him somewhere I'll have the complete advantage..._ Wendy stayed airborne, hurling attacks at Dr. Hope who grunted, and cast a water shield to protect himself. He groaned in frustration, not happy _at all_ that the little girl was putting up an actual fight.

"Your attacks are useless against someone with an iron will!" He hardened his water into ice, launching them at her. She didn't dodge, thinking she could handle the damage. However, she screamed as the ice cut at her, piercing her wings and scarring her body. Wendy dropped back to the ground, her magic rerouting to heal her more serious wounds as her wings faded. Dr. Hope continued his onslaught, attacking her ruthlessly and pushing her back towards the unconscious mages. Wendy, who'd been dodging the more fatal shots, realized where she'd been pushed back to and once again rerouted her magic, calling on the fights she'd seen in the fight and creating a wind wall to protect her still unconscious nakama. She panted, fatigue beginning to set in. Still, she shook her head, praying for strength. _Those training sessions weren't just for show! I'll protect them until I can't move anymore!_ She roared, sucking in copious amounts of air. Her body filled with magic, wind exploding out from her as she tapped into her dragon force. Her hair changed to a light pink, blowing wildly in an upward motion around her head. She inhaled, centering herself as she locked her eyes on her target, who'd taken the time to summon multiple magic staffs. She cursed herself for giving him the opportunity to do so, surging forward to punch him squarely in the jaw. He grunted, his jaw swelling as he pointed his fire staff at her. Wendy took the hit, biting her lip to keep the pain at bay while she used the opportunity to grab two of his staffs, yanking on them as she jumped over him, effectively slamming him to the ground. He grunted as the wind rushed from his lungs, but he smacked her with his staff before she could fully move out of range, slamming her into the side of a shop. She grunted, sliding to the floor. Before she could dodge she was hit with lightening and water attacks, the ground reshaping under her feet and sinking her slightly so that she couldn't move out of the way. She screamed as she was hit with the full brunt of the attack, feeling as if she was being fried from the inside out. Her body slumped forward, though her feet were still stuck in the ground. Dr. Hope walked toward her, pinching her cheeks between his fingers. He looked at her with such hate it nearly floored her. "You remind me of my daughter. Of the future she could have had." Wendy glared back, opening her mouth to argue.

"If that's so then why are you doing this? I doubt your daughter would want to see you like this-" He released the earth magic keeping her chained, slapping her so hard she tasted copper as she skidded across the ground. His eyes grew cold as he looked at her.

"It doesn't matter now, she's dead. All of this is so that no one else suffers from that disease. I tried to let it go, but the disease kept happening, and there have been no ground breaking advancements to cure magic deficiency syndrome. If that means I have to become the villain and erase mages and magic from this world then so be it." Wendy's eyes grew wide as he began charging a powerful attack. She stood on shaking legs, her clothes torn beyond repair and her magic fading fast. _Please, let me hold out just a bit longer. I have to save them!_

"HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She put all that she had into her final attack, sucking in so much air her body felt simultaneously light and full to bursting. She raised her arms, aiming at him. _If I can take him out before he finishes, it's my win!_ Dr. Hope locked eyes with her, speeding up his attack charge.

"Since you insist on opposing me we shall see who is right with this!" He aimed his combined elemental attack at her, throwing all of his magic power behind it. Wendy brought her arms down, also aiming at him.

"Dragon slayer secret art!" The attacks collided, neither side yielding to the other. Both mages felt their body straining under the burden of channeling so much magical power, but Dr. Hope felt his arms beginning to buckle under the strain. Horrified, he watched as his arms began to disintegrate before his eyes, alerting him that he'd reached his limit.

"No, NO!" His attack weakened just enough for Wendy's to push through, engulfing him in an instant. He screamed as his body buckled under the pressure, dark magic leaking from the growing cracks in his body. Wendy pushed the last of her reserves, falling to her knees as her secret art turned into a sky dragon roar. "I should've had more time! _This can't be happening! I'm not...finished...Rosa..._ " Wendy collapsed, her roar fading as the last of Dr. Hope disintegrated, the lacrima containing the suspended animation magic reappearing and cracking before it too faded from existence. Wendy smirked, one eye already closed in exhaustion as her arms finally gave out, and she collapsed face first on the ground.

"I did it, everyone..." Relieved and thoroughly worn out, she closed her other eye, and let her consciousness slip away.

* * *

 **My goodness! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I was stuck on what I wanted to do for this scene, and I was recently rewatching my favorite Fairy Tail episodes and got inspired by Wendy's fight during the Tartaros arc when she's trying to stop Face, and figured she'd be a good one to face off against our general, especially since she'd be about the age of his daughter. Thank you guys so much also for all the amazing reviews, I read every one of those and I can't tell you how much they mean to me. I was nervous about this story, and to get such encouragement and constructive criticism is nothing but helpful, so give yourselves a pat on the back or bake those cookies you've been avoiding because you've decided to cut back. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

Wendy opened her eyes slowly, noting she couldn't feel the harsh ground underneath her. Instead, a soft pillow supported her head, and bright lights assaulted her eyes. Wendy tested moving her limbs, but immediately halted when her whole body groaned in protest. She sighed, turning her head to the side at the sound of footsteps approaching. The door to the infirmary opened soon after, revealing a grinning Lucy and relieved Porlyusica. Wendy turned to them and grinned, her eyes sparkling despite the heaviness surrounding her body.

"We won." Lucy and Porlyusica stopped in their tracks, staring at the young dragon slayer with wide, disbelieving eyes. But then Lucy laughed as she rushed forward to gingerly embrace her, while Porlyusica shook her head and mumbled about Fairy Tail brats. This time, she couldn't hide the smile on her face. Lucy helped Wendy sit up, for the first time wishing she had healing magic instead of her Celestial magic. She moved back so Porlyusica could examine her.

"What happened after I won?" Lucy smiled softly, her eyes slightly glazing over as she recalled the events after the battle.

"The spell was undone and we all woke up, only to see you in front of us collapsed and Dr. Hope nowhere in sight. We all rushed to you, but you weren't breathing for a minute so Mira performed CPR." Her gaze cleared as her eyes snapped back to Wendy on the bed, needing that visual confirmation that she was going to be okay. "We were so scared Wendy. No one could celebrate winning if it meant we lost you." Wendy felt her eyes burn as tears fogged her vision, spilling over unhindered as she sniffled. Porlyusica finished her examination and leaned forward, scooping the young dragon slayer into her arms as she allowed her to openly sob. And while most of them were happy tears, there was sadness and fear mixed in as well. For a moment there, she hadn't thought she'd get to see her family again. She hadn't known for sure whether the spell would break if she defeated Dr. Hope. And when she'd collapsed...it felt like she was floating, stuck in a plane of nothingness. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, but there had been an eerie sort of peace too, as if a part of her was okay with risking possibly dying at the hands of the Magic Deficiency Syndrome if it meant it gave her friends even a chance of coming out okay. If she had to do it all over again she would, but that didn't mean she'd be any less scared.

Lucy sighed, placing her hand over her heart as she watched Porlyusica softly stroking Wendy's hair, murmuring in the young girl's ear to help calm her down. The guild's heart had stopped during the days following the battle, each member waiting in tense silence as their favorite sky dragon slayer fought her life in recovery. None of them had slept, collapsing from exhaustion in the guildhall to only wake up hours later, their eyes wild and the small glimmer of hope once again dying at the lack of progress in Wendy's condition. Porlyusica, Lucy, Mira, and Lisanna had worked around the clock to make sure she remained stable, even as they grew more and more haggard. Porlyusica had assured them she was most likely in a self induced coma, replenishing her magical energy and healing herself. But even she grew less hopeful by the day, barely leaving Wendy's side. Lucy turned to leave, the bounce returned to her step as she went to inform the guild of the good news.

She paused at the railing leading to the second floor, cupping her hands to her mouth as she inhaled deeply.

"Wendy's awake!" It took a moment, as the poor members were running on fumes and Mira's cooking, for the news to process. When it did, it was as if a switch had been thrown. Loud, raucous cheers sprung to life from the guildhall, its members jumping up with renewed energy as they rushed the stairs as one. Lucy barely had time to move out of the way, laughing as she still managed to get swept in the Fairy Tail tide. Everyone crowded the infirmary doors, leaving space for Master Makarov and a few others to squeeze past them and into the room. Wendy and Porlyusica turned towards the noise, Wendy laughing watery tears as the she practically felt the relieved joy of her guild. It hit her like a tidal wave, but she managed to keep her tears at bay until Master Makarov stepped forward, tenderly placing his aged hand atop her head.

"Well done my child. Even though I didn't see the fight, I know you did us proud." He left his hand on her head as Wendy broke down again, sobbing so hard she hiccuped. She held the Fairy Tail symbol high over her head, watching through a water-blurred gaze as her guildmates did the same. Makarov wiped her tears, smiling softly even as a part of him wished his children didn't have to fight so hard to protect their own that they'd endanger their own life, but more proud of little Wendy than he could ever put into words. Once she calmed down enough to dry her tears, he turned to the rest of his children, grinning mischievously.

"What're you brats just standing around for?! Let's party!" Roaring cheers met his statement, the members disappearing to get ready. Wendy turned large, adorable eyes to Porlyusica, silently asking permission to join in the fun as well. Porlyusica scoffed, turning her head to the side as she gestured toward the door.

"If you're up for it go." Wendy grinned, practically leaping from the bed as she hugged Porlyusica before dashing through the doors.

"Thank you for healing me!" Porlyusica smiled softly, turning to look out the window. Not for the first time, she could see why her other self had taken that chance and adopted Wendy.

"You'd be proud of her." She turned to leave, but could have sworn she felt the wind move in agreement to her words before fading away.

* * *

Lucy sat at the counter, her head in her hands. Natsu had been acting more possessive lately, and while she didn't necessarily mind, it seemed too intentional to be mere coincidence. But when she asked him about it, he'd look at her confused and brush it off, distracting her until she dropped it. She wanted to ask Levy about it, but after the battle Levy had confronted Gajeel, laying her feelings out on the table and telling him he could take it or leave it. Needless to say they were now happily together, much to the dismay of Jet and Droy, still wrapped up in their own little world. She didn't want to pop their bubble just yet, knowing how long Levy had been waiting and dreaming of that moment.

Other than the new couple, the guild had relatively gone back to normal. She'd sent Apollo back to the Underworld, enlisting Levy's help to do so. He'd been a surprisingly nice demon, but he'd revealed his mannerisms depended on his master. If he'd been summoned by someone more prone to violent tendencies the world would be on its knees before them. Lucy had chuckled nervously, hastily closing the portal after thanking him for his help.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lucy was broken from her thoughts by Lisanna, who placed another strawberry milkshake in front of her. Lucy shifted awkwardly, mildly uncomfortable discussing her ailment with her. She wasn't sure if the girl still liked Natsu, knowing she'd had a crush on him when they were younger. But it seemed a sixth sense ran in the Strauss family, because Lisanna grinned knowingly and leaned across the bar, lowering her voice. "It's about Natsu isn't it?" Lucy's eyes went wide as she hastily covered Lisanna's mouth, glancing around quickly to make sure no one else heard. When she was sure the coast was clear, she turned back toward her, her eye twitching.

"I don't know what you mean..." Lisanna pointed to the skin above her eye, jumping in time with her elevated pulse.

"Your eye twitches when you're nervous Lucy. So what's the problem? Honestly I thought you two would get together before Levy and Gajeel, though sometimes Levy can be more assertive."

"As did I." Erza slid onto the bar stool to the right of Lucy, while Juvia slid into the bar on the left.

"Lucy-san is too shy. It's obvious Natsu-san likes her; he even asked Juvia-" She was suddenly tackled to the ground, though the person flipped at the last minute so they took the brunt of the fall. Lucy, Erza, and Lisanna turned stunned gazes to the floor, revealing a flustered Natsu covering Juvia's mouth. He coughed when he realized he'd been spotted, placing Juvia to the side and standing up. His eyes locked onto Lucy, trapping her where she sat.

"Come with me for a bit." He grabbed her hand, pulling her off the stool and ignoring her protests and questions. They disappeared through the guild doors, leaving the three remaining confused. Juvia stood and brushed herself off, looking towards the doors.

"I guess Natsu-san wanted it to be a surprise."

* * *

Natsu led Lucy in silence, walking confidently through the woods and toward his home. He stopped in front of the sign, standing in front of it and turning to face her.

"I know I'm not the smartest in the traditional sense, but I promise I'll always protect you, and I'll never let anyone else get their hands on you again." He closed his eyes momentarily, pushing back the anger and frustration threatening to bubble to the surface at the reminder of how he failed her last time. Lucy watched him in silence, not understanding where this was going but recognizing this was important. When he opened his eyes again, his face was serious, as if he was calculating how to best protect his teammates. It was one of the sexiest looks he had, and one that Lucy loved to see play out on his face. "I'll cherish you, and I'll...um..." He paused as he wracked his brain for the words Mira and Juvia had helped him come up with. When he continued to draw a blank and Lucy was getting a weird look on her face, he ruffled his hair and shook his head. Fuck it I'll just wing it. Forget the words and just show her she's our mate! Shut up! I'm doing his right. Then hurry up or I'll take over and make sure she won't be saying no. He closed the distance between them, cupping her face gently with both hands. Lucy looked up at him, her heart threatening to burst from her chest. If this is some elaborate prank or a case of misunderstood signals I'll kill him. He waited until he was sure he had her full attention, taking a steadying breath.

:Luce, I need you like I've never needed anyone else. You're my partner, my rock, my light, and I can't live without you." Lucy opened her mouth to speak, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes but he shook his head, silently telling her to let him finish. "Being a dragonslayer means we take one some of the characteristics of dragons. One of those is mating for life." Lucy's eyes widened, but she held her breath, not daring to let her hopes morph into certainty just yet. "I knew, that first day we met at Hargeon, that you were mine, but I didn't recognize it until you were taken from us...from me. I nearly went crazy without you, and if you'll have me, I'll do my best to make you the happiest girl in the world Luce." Lucy wrapped her hands in his vest, pulling him down to meet her as their lips connected, explosions and colors bursting behind their lids at the contact. They pulled away when air became a necessity, panting as they looked at each other, but Natsu was still serious. "I'm not romantic."

"I know."

"I can't be your knight in shining armor."

"Who needs a knight when I have a dragon?"

"I only have eyes for you."

"As i do for you."

"I'll never let you go."

"I'd be hurt if you did."

"This isn't like those dates you went on before." Lucy never knew the word date could sound so dirty until now. "This is for life. So if you don't want to be with me until the end of time, you have to say so now." Lucy raised her hands, circling his head and pulling it down until their foreheads touched.

"I want to be with you, Natsu Dragneel. It just took me some time to realize it." It felt as if all the tension left his body at her words. He pulled back, smiling so wide Lucy was surprised his face didn't split in two. He turned his head toward the house, cupping his hands.

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat sailed through the air, grinning at Lucy but stopping in front of Natsu, handing him a sleek black box. He landed at his side as Natsu dropped down to one knee, smoothly opening the box. Lucy nearly fainted as her breathing sped up, eyeing her two favorite people. It's a proposal! It's a proposal! Wait calm down Lucy he hasn't asked yet! Hold the tears, hold the tears! Inside the box sat a breathtaking ring, with a silver band and twelve stones, each the color associated with one of the twelve zodiacs. The middle stone was a twinkling diamond, the night sky reflected within. Lucy bit her lip but the tears flowed down her cheeks nonetheless as Happy and Natsu grinning lovingly at her.

:Lucy, will you marry me?" Words escaped her as she nodded, leaning down to scoop both of them into a hug. Happy and Natsu grinned at each other as Lucy cried, hugging her back. When she'd calmed down, the three stood, Natsu sliding the ring onto her finger and grinning with pride. Lucy held her hand to her face, admiring it as Natsu looped an arm around her shoulder and Happy settled on her head. Natsu turned them toward his house, pointing at the sign. Lucy placed her hands over her mouth as her lip trembled. They had added her name to the sign in pink, between Natsu and Happy's name. Natsu turned to her and grinned, pulling her closer to his side. Finally, his family was complete.

"Let's go home." Lucy's face was still scrunched unattractively, but no one seemed to mind. She nodded as they headed inside, her heart full to bursting in happiness. After her mother, she never dreamed she'd feel the love and support of a family. She had been on the path of regaining it, but her father died before they could fully mend those fences. Now, she had family and friends that filled the hole in her heart, but nothing could compare to how content she felt in that moment with her family. She never would have expected home to turn into a little, annoying blue cat, and a loud fire dragonslayer with a bottomless appetite. And while they weren't perfect, they were perfect for her, and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah."

* * *

 _ **And that's the end! Thank you so, so much to everyone who read this story and followed along until the end. This story was one of my favorites, and I hope I was able to bring this world to life. I love nalu and gale, and I'm thinking of writing another fic for my otps. Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, please stay safe out here and if you drink drink responsibly. Your reviews mean the world to me, and shout out to all those who favorited this story too! It makes my day every time I see them, and I hope I didn't make too many of you impatient waiting on this update. Until next time lovelies!**_


End file.
